


Искусство отпускать

by missydawnx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drunk Sex, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydawnx/pseuds/missydawnx
Summary: Жизнь научила Кита единственной вещи — легко отпускать. Отпускать людей, отпускать места, отпускать себя. Пока ты не прекращаешь противиться, это причиняет боль. После определенного момента отпустить кого-то или что-то становится простым решением.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of Letting Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618038) by [Sidi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidi/pseuds/Sidi). 



> Также вы можете прочитать данную работу на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7807319

Жизнь научила Кита единственной вещи — легко отпускать. Отпускать людей, отпускать места, отпускать себя. Пока ты не прекращаешь противиться, это причиняет боль. После определенного момента отпустить кого-то или что-то становится простым решением.

Не ладишь с кем-то? Просто отпусти. Кто-то причиняет тебе боль? Не парься, вряд ли они будут рядом завтра.

Для него это — реактивный склад ума. Он рос без семьи, и ему не повезло, что никто не забрал его в хороший дом, когда он был ребенком. С каждым годом шансы того, что тебя усыновят, все больше стремятся к нулю, после чего приходит первое важное осознание. Это никогда не случится с Китом.

Не то, чтобы каждая приемная семья была плохой. Есть другие дети, которым, вероятно, повезло меньше, чем ему. Но это так же научило его тому, что любовь и стабильность явно не для него.

Стабильность — это то, что нормальные люди принимают как должное. Твой дом, твои друзья, твоя семья. Ты воспринимаешь как должное то, что они являются чем-то постоянным в твоей жизни. Кит лучше знает, по крайней мере для себя. Вместо того, чтобы принимать стабильность и постоянство, он принимает эфемерность. Что все и вся будут лишь каким-то коротким отрезком в его жизни. Это подкрепляется длинным списком приемных семей, детьми, которые играли с ним один день, а потом исчезали из его жизни на следующий, взглядами приемными родителями, которые, возможно, были добрыми и жалостливыми, но никогда любящими.

Иногда у него возникает вопрос, а помнит ли его хоть кто-нибудь.

Не важно, связано это с его природой или упущением в воспитании, но Кит никогда не способен установить прочные дружеские связи с другими людьми, даже когда становится старше. Не то, чтобы у него никогда не было друзей. Он дружит, и даже иногда друзья ему совсем чуть-чуть нравятся. Но он не может придумать слов или действий, которые из статуса «удобный друг» переводят тебя в «постоянного друга». Другие, казалось, делали это так легко, становясь друзьями с кем-то на всю жизнь.

Никто не хотел быть таким для Кита. В лучшем случае он был временным другом или заменой. Кит был тем человеком, с которым можно удобно поговорить, когда твои друзья, которые нравятся тебе намного больше, оказались в другом классе на этот учебный период. Он был тем человеком, с которым ты играл летом, потому что он жил ближе, чем твои настоящие друзья. Он был промежуточным другом, с которым ты общался, когда кто-то из твоей группы временных друзей переезжал или два твоих лучших друга были в ссоре.

Кит не был кем-то, кого ты на самом деле ждал на своем Дне рождения. Он не был тем, кого ты представлял на своей свадьбе. Он определенно не был тем, кого ты любил. Нет, он не такой.

И это нормально. Это ранит, но Кит становится старше и холоднее. Он прячет свое желание любви, прикосновений, кого-то, кто заботился бы о нем за тонким листом железа.

Он понимает, что ему нужно хотя бы притвориться нормальным. Он проводит часть своей жизни за тем, что избивает тех, кому есть что-либо сказать в его сторону. Кит быстро осознает, что это никак не поможет ему и не облегчит его жизнь. Теперь он заставляет себя смеяться и фальшиво улыбаться.

Вместе с одноклассниками он будет жаловаться на тесты по математике, при этом никого не впуская в свою жизнь.

Когда он заводит нового друга, он повторяет себе, что все это временно. Когда его новый одноклассник приветствует его, он понимает, что тот даже не вспомнит его имени, когда закончится курс. Когда кто-то просит его телефонный номер, он дает его, понимая, что скоро его номер станет бесполезной и неиспользуемой частью данных, занимающей место на телефоне.

Никогда не обнадеживай себя. Никогда ни о ком не заботься. И, конечно же, никогда не думай о том, что в этом мире есть руки, которые готовы держать и никогда не отпускать тебя.

Так Кит выживает в колледже. Он учится на хорошие оценки и получает стипендию, которая позволит ему найти работу на неполный рабочий день. Он не определился, чем хочет заниматься по жизни, но он знает, что не хочет полагаться на кого-либо хоть в чем-то. Он мечтает о жизни, в которой он зарабатывает достаточно денег для того, чтобы позволить себе квартиру без соседа. Он мечтает уходить в себя каждую секунду, когда он не на работе, вслушиваясь в звуки тишины. Он мечтает остаться один, словно животное, зализывающее собственные раны.

В жизни девятнадцатилетнего Кита нет ничего, что могло заставить его поверить в то, что есть другие возможности для его жизни. Он больше этого не ожидает. Он даже перестал мечтать об этом.

Так что, на самом деле, он совершенно не готов к смуглому парню, который приходит на курс 1101 по английскому языку в первый день занятий. Он ничтожен и похож на кашель, который является звоночком рака. Парень громкий и болтливый. Он уже дружит с людьми в группе и быстро обходит всех, представляясь.

Официально он не встречается с этим парнем до второй пары, где они вынуждены работать в одной группе. Парень представляется веселым «Мое имя — Лэнс», а потом делает комплимент рюкзаку Кита. Его зубы ослепительно белые, и у него широкая и искренняя улыбка. Кит чувствует, как раздражается.

_Заткнись, тебе не нравится мой рюкзак._

Ему хочется сказать это, но он лишь говорит спасибо и тоже представляется.

Он хорошо знает этот тип. Привлекательный, харизматичный, чрезмерно дружелюбный, флиртующий.

Этот тип делится на два базовых подтипа. Первый подтип — это скрытый хулиган, но никто не признает их, потому что они не являются стереотипным персонажем фильма. Этот тип, на первый взгляд, дружелюбный, но имеет способность чувствовать слабых или не-таких-как-все. Таким образом, этот тип легко манипулирует одноклассниками против этого человека, держа его за пределами группы. Все эти действия проводятся очень тонко и якобы «случайно»: забыли пригласить кого-то работать над групповым проектом вместе или говорят о том, насколько странная жертва нападок, но таким образом, что это не выглядит издевательством. Этот подтип хорош в сваливании всей своей грязной работы на других людей, которые могут даже не подозревать о том, что они делают это. Кит часто становился мишенью для таких людей. Они на расстоянии с милю чувствовали, что с ним что-то не так.

Люди из первого подтипа обычно были бабниками, которых Кит ненавидел. Он не может представить, что может заставить тебя влюбить в себя человека, а затем бросить его, чтобы провернуть такой фокус снова. Если бы он мог заставить кого-нибудь полюбить его, то он никогда, никогда бы не отпустил их.

Второй подтип был менее ужасен, но, возможно, раздражал Кита сильнее, чем первый подтип. Это были действительно хорошие люди, которые видели в нем объект благотворительности. Они так же чувствовали, что с ним что-то не так, но пытались исправить это, а не сломать его.

Они относились к нему как к проекту.

Он думает, что «помощники» — люди хорошие, но это не меняет того, что Кит не может быть исправлен. Что рана намного глубже того, чего достигали некоторые люди. Что все проблемы начались с того самого момента, как он появился на свет.

В настоящее время Кит — это проект человека, которого он встретил будучи подростком, находясь в интернате. Человек по имени Широ тоже был приемным ребенком и на тот момент был наставником. До отъезда Кита они встречались раз или два. Широ каким-то образом потом связался с ним вне должностных обязанностей, и они встречались за чашечкой кофе или разговаривали по телефону. Он кажется хорошим парнем. Кит никогда не верит в то, что это постоянная ситуация. Надпись уже была на стене в виде новой девушки, красивой женщины. Вот оно, подумал Кит, когда Широ показал ему фотографию.

Отношения с «помощниками» всегда были временными, независимо от того, насколько они были поглощены своим новым проектом. Даже если Кит и подыгрывал, то, в конечном счете, и эти добрые люди отдалялись от него. Он предпочел бы остаться в одиночестве.

Когда он завершил групповую работу с этим «Лэнсом», он надеется, что тот относится к первому подтипу. Не то, чтобы Киту нравились хулиганы-бабники, но Кит теперь цепенел от любого вида издевательств. Он не хотел стать проектом этого парня с его улыбкой, освещающей его лицо, и с этими самыми красивыми глазами, которые Кит когда-либо видел.

К концу пятидесятиминутного урока Лэнс успел пофлиртовать со всеми, кто находился в непосредственной близости, включая самого Кита, показал фотографию всей своей семьи, которая потом пошла по рукам одногруппников, с нетерпением говоря о том, как он будет скучать по ним, находясь в двадцати минутах езды от своего дома, а так же он участвует в соревнованиях по баскетболу в мусорку с другим парнем по имени Ханк.

После этого он спрашивает номер Кита, и что он может сделать, кроме как дать его? Этим и занимаются все студенты.

Когда он возвращается домой, Кит хвалит себя за то, что он так вырос со времен старшей школы. Когда он был моложе, кто-то вроде Лэнса, скорее всего, довел бы его до слез, когда он остался бы в одиночестве. Возможность дружить со всеми ребятами в группе менее чем за неделю. Случайные и полные любви упоминания о его очаровательной семье. Дружеские подшучивания, которые с легкостью давались всем, кроме Кита.

Но сейчас Кит не плачет. Он взрослый, и ему никто и ничего не нужно. Ни стеб. Ни семья. Ни фотография тех, кого он любит. И, определенно, ему не нужна дружба с человеком по имени Лэнс.


	2. Chapter 2

Проскользнуть в круг друзей Лэнса в следующем году легко, словно листик, плывущий по течению. У них совместные занятия, иногда даже групповые работы, схожий график работы. Кит, сам того не осознавая, втягивается в ритм Лэнса и его друзей. Быстрые встречи за кофе, групповое обучение в библиотеке, случайный мексиканский ужин в мексиканском ресторане, который любит Пидж, который нравится всем, потому что ты можешь набрать десять фунтов еды менее чем за десять долларов. Вечера кино у Ханка. Слушать Лэнса, жалующегося на все с таким видом, что он не жалуется, а лишь рассказывает очередную историю с горящими глазами. Получать и оказывать помощь на разных занятиях, ведь все имеют свои сильные и слабые стороны.

Кит знает, что Лэнс — одна из причин, по которой его так тепло принимают в этой компании. Лэнс мягко и, возможно, неосознанно задает весь темп. И он почему-то привязался к Киту. Кит не считал себя чертовски хорошим собеседником. С поверхностными взаимодействиями было все отлично, и потому, что обычно общение не продвигалось дальше этой точки, Кит был не очень хорош в остальных видах взаимодействия. Он знает, что может выглядеть сердитым или звучать злобно, когда на самом деле это не так. Это отталкивает людей. Так, первый раз, когда Кит срывается на Лэнсе из-за его навыков вождения, раздраженный тем, что другой парень даже не может включить поворотник, он ожидает всего, что угодно, но не Лэнса, громко смеющегося и оскорбляющего навыки вождения Кита, хотя тот никогда не ездил вместе с Лэнсом.

Это нормально для Лэнса. Он мог превратить даже самые неловкие ситуации в добродушное подшучивание. Это облегчало разговоры с ним, потому что Кит привык тщательно взвешивать каждое слово, которое он говорил, и даже тогда он часто ошибался. Лэнс, кажется, находит грубость Кита забавной и может даже похлопать ему в ответ, не неся при этом враждебности.

С Лэнсом легко разговаривать, заставлять его смеяться.

Но Лэнс не просто шутник. Это, может быть, помогает Киту узнать другого парня лучше. Лэнс умеет общаться с ним не только шутками. Он поразительно умело читает настроение Кита и всегда знает, что ему нужно. Иногда немного личного пространства. Бывали времена, когда Кит, оказавшись в группе людей, поддавался панике и боли, которые большую часть времени спали в нем. Лэнс никогда не акцентировал на этом внимание, переводя разговор в другое русло и давая Киту передышку.

Иногда ему нужна полная противоположность личного пространства. Лэнс каким-то образом научился читать мысли Кита, когда тот не хочет быть один, и всегда что-то случается, и кто-то хочет пойти гулять. Кита вытаскивали из его логова, заставляли общаться. В эти ночи Кит спит лучше.

Иногда это просто рука на плече. Глупая шутка. Присутствие.

Становится жутко, потому что Лэнс даже знает то, когда Киту нужна смс-ка. Просто короткая история о том, что с ним случилось на днях, или глупый мем, но это всегда служит напоминанием о том, что Лэнс рядом. В первый год День Благодарения для Кита был тяжелым. Все уехали, и хоть Кита постоянно приглашал к себе Широ, он никогда не вмешивался в этот семейный праздник. Праздники — это дни, которые надо проводить с любимыми.

Лэнс регулярно писал Киту в течение недели, заполняя пустое пространство вокруг.

Кит учится в колледже уже полтора года и крутится все в той же самой компании с Лэнсом в центре. Это кажется неестественным, нервирующим.

Быть связанным с Лэнсом подобно падению. В этот момент твое тело впервые теряет контроль над собой, а мозг еще не понял, что случилось. Падение быстрое и медленное одновременно. Возможные последствия.

И Кит ждет этих последствий. Противоречие. Он ждет, что что-то случится. Он говорит себе перестать чувствовать себя так комфортно. Прекратить строить планы на будущее с кем-то из них. Особенно с Лэнсом.

Чувство в его груди, которое он едва распознает, пугает его. Кит знает, что это не столько падение, сколько прыжок с обрыва, если он сейчас же не возьмет себя в руки.

— Итак, у тебя и твоих друзей есть какие-нибудь планы на эти выходные перед Днем Благодарения? — спрашивает Широ.

Это их еженедельный телефонный разговор. Кит всегда немного удивляется, когда телефон звонит, и на экране он видит имя Широ.

— Не думаю, что могу называть их друзьями, — в ответ говорит Кит. Он понимает, что это раздраженный ответ, но ничего не может поделать с этим.

— Почему нет? Ты заботишься о них?

— Да.

— И они заботятся о тебе?

— Они не заботятся обо мне так же, как я забочусь о них.

— С чего ты это взял?

— Хватит, Широ. Ты не мой психиатр.

— Я твой друг.

Кит устал.

— Почему?

Честный вопрос. Он не был тем, кого можно назвать другом Широ.

— Ну, потому что мы друзья! Ты отличный парень, когда не ведешь себя как засранец. Типа когда ты пропустил мою свадьбу.

Кит вздрагивает. Он пропустил свадьбу Широ. Свадьбы были подобны смерти для Кита. Это тот момент, когда люди исчезают и больше никогда с ним не разговаривают. Свадьбы не были радостными моментами, которые надо отпраздновать. Конечно, он был рад за Широ, который выглядел таким радостным и влюбленным. Но это означало конец их так называемой дружбы. Широ будет молодоженом, однажды он станет отцом. Зачем ему утруждать себя и общаться с кем-то вроде Кита?

Вот почему Кит каждый раз удивляется, когда Широ звонит или пишет ему даже после года жизни в браке.

— Прости, — бормочет он.

— Все нормально. Я знаю, что это не для тебя. Хочешь прийти на День Благодарения? Будем только я и Аллура.

— Нет, у меня уже есть планы.

— Ты врешь?

— Все будет в порядке.

Кит ошеломлен всей этой заботой, которая, кажется, навалилась на него в последнее время. Широ продолжал звонить ему, иногда они встречались за ланчем и Широ мягко расспрашивал его о жизни.

Потом, у него есть друзья (которые, полагает Кит, сейчас заслуживают этого звания). Ханк испек ему праздничный торт. _Праздничный торт._ На нем была красная глазурь и космический корабль, и Кит едва удержался, чтобы не зареветь, когда он увидел торт и улыбающиеся лица.

Пидж и он мимоходом обсуждали совместный переезд в большой город, потому что в какой-то момент они оба хотели попробовать жизнь в большом городе. Может быть, в Атланте или Нью-Йорке. Найма и Лотор строили планы на лучший выпускной. Кит понял, что случайно бросает предложения о возможных местах, так как они хотели пойти на какой-то пляж.

Что Кит на самом деле думает, так это то, что до их выпускного еще два с половиной года. Зачем даже думать о том, что кто-то из них еще будет дружить к тому времени, не говоря уже о том, чтобы отправиться куда-нибудь всем вместе на совместные каникулы?

А потом появился Лэнс.

Лэнс узнал, что Кит провел последний День Благодарения и Рождество в одиночестве и выглядел так, словно кто-то пустил пулю в его щенка. Он начал относиться к Киту мягче, и это раздражает Кита. Казалось, что его превращают в очередной проект.

Так, он не в самом лучшем распоряжении духа, когда Лэнс подходит к нему после череды занятий в библиотеке, скручивая свою шапку в руках и спрашивая его о том, могут ли они поговорить наедине.

— Я хочу спросить у тебя кое-что, и, пожалуйста, хотя бы подумай.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Кит, боясь услышать дальнейшее.

— Поехали ко мне на День Благодарения.

Кит содрогается и рефлекторно отходит от высокого парня.

— Вся моя семья будет не против. У нас в доме много места, но рядом есть отель, если ты захочешь собственное место, потому что я знаю, что ты привык жить один и тебе может понадобиться личное пространство, и мои родители заплатят за отель, но у нас много свободных комнат, еды, и моя мама…

— Окей, стоп. Спасибо за приглашение, но нет.

— Просто подумай об этом. Будет весело. У меня есть много видео игр.

В груди что-то сжимается, когда Кит смотрит на такого невинного Лэнса. Словно им по двенадцать, и он хочет играть с ним в Марио Карт, пока его мама печет печенье. Кит истощен во всех смыслах этого слова. Лэнс выглядит таким невинным и чистым, что Кит не может вынести этого. Ему иногда немного обидно из-за жизни, которой, как он полагает, живет Лэнс. Но так же он хочет защищать Лэнса, и это чувство кажется странным к кому-то, кого он считает просто временным другом. Часть Кита хочет протянуть руку, схватить Лэнса и укачать его, уберегая от уродливой стороны жизни.

Иногда Лэнс светится настолько ярко, что Киту становится физически больно.

— Я буду у Широ, — наконец говорит Кит, не смотря на Лэнса.

— Ты врешь. Ты плохой лжец. Да ладно, что такого плохого может случиться?

Кит не может заставить себя рассказать Лэнсу о том, каково это, как он чувствовал себя все эти годы в приемных семьях, о том, как семья Лэнса будет любезна с ним, но только потому, что они добрые люди, не пытающиеся надсмехаться над ним, как им было бы жаль его, как будет больно видеть вокруг счастливых людей, как иногда казалось, что люди чувствуют себя счастливыми рядом _с_ ним.

Пока Кит думает, Лэнс кладет свою руку на руку Кита, нежно потирая ее.

— Давай, Кит. Хотя бы подумай об этом? — он подходит чуть ближе, и это официально слишком близко для Кита. Он отбрасывает его руку, а затем, вопреки своим мыслям, кладет ладонь на грудь Лэнса и отталкивает. Толчок не сильный, но Лэнс выглядит потрясенным.

— Нет. Нет значит нет, Лэнс. Зачем мне вообще ехать к тебе домой?

Он не совсем это имеет в виду, но Кит полагает, что какой смысл имеет это в данной ситуации, если Лэнс точно понял все именно таким образом.

— Отлично. Увидимся после, — Лэнс поворачивается и уходит, его тело напряжено, а голос холодный. Кит смотрит на удаляющегося Лэнса до тех пор, пока тот не скрывается из виду.


	3. Chapter 3

В День Благодарения Кит сидит в своей гостиной. Он приготовил простое тушеное мясо и поздравляет себя с тем, что избежал глупого стереотипа о холодной пицце в грустный праздничный день.

Он спокойно есть и смотрит ролики на YouTube со своего ноутбука, прежде чем его отвлекает оповещение о новом сообщении.

_Сообщение получено_

Лэнс: Счастливого Дня Благодарения! Мама заставляет мне принести тебе еду, так что готовься к самой лучшей еде, которую ты когда-либо пробовал!

Кит признает, что он, вероятно, слишком счастлив из-за того, что Лэнс, по-видимому, планирует будущее, в котором они все еще будут общаться. Он отправил короткое извинение Лэнсу после их ссоры, если ее можно так назвать. Он гордится собой хотя бы потому, что понял то, что Лэнс, по крайней мере, заслуживает извинений.

Еще немного времени Кит умоляет кого-то, может быть, даже саму вселенную. Просто позволь мне дружить с ними еще немного.

После каникул все возвращается на круги своя. Кит не уверен, но ему кажется, что Лэнс стал менее настойчив в общении с ним. Может, это стресс из-за школы. Или, может, Кит оттолкнул его, когда он пытался быть хорошим человеком.

Во всяком случае, у Кита нет нужных способностей, чтобы заговорить с Лэнсом на эту тему. Он даже не уверен в том, что что-то не так. Он привык, что ссоры — это конец его отношений с кем-то. То, что Лэнс до сих пор рядом, казалось каким-то чудом. Он не будет жадничать и настаивать на том уровне близости, который был раньше.

После Дня Благодарения наступили семестровые экзамены, и разные комбинации их компании провели много времени в библиотеке за изучением разных областей предметов. Пидж, Лотор, Найма, Лэнс и он планировали свое время почти каждый день, подготавливаясь к огромному экзамену по химии.

Химия лучше всего давалась Пидж и Лэнсу. Они использовали большую доску, записывая на ней уравнения, а так же иногда выступали в роли наставников. Найма, безусловно, была самой слабой в компании. Очень преуспевающая в других предметах, но точно не в химии.

Лотор был примерно на том же уровне, что и Кит. Это бледный парень со светлыми волосами до плеч и темно-карими глазами. Он тоже спокойный, по крайней мере, если сравнивать его с Лэнсом или с Пидж и Наймой. Иногда Кит в Лоторе видит частичку себя. Его поведение кажется немного менее искренним, чем у других, почти перформативным. Он так же, кажется, мечется от одной компании к другой, а не присоединяется к какой-то одной. Из-за этого часть Кита чувствует тягу к Лотору, хотя Кит понимает, что его похожее поведение имеет другую причину.

Когда Пидж, Лэнс и Найма разбираются с особенно сложной задачей, Лотор подсаживается к Киту так, что тот даже не замечает этого.

— Привет, — говорит он. Его голос низкий.

— Привет, — отвечает Кит. Он с Лотором связан меньше всех в этой группе. Не то, чтобы ему не нравился этот парень, просто все их взаимодействия были короткими и случайными.

— Кажется, они стали ближе, как думаешь?

Кит смотрит на трио, решающее задачу. Лэнс склоняется над тетрадью Наймы ловко и небрежно. Его рука на ее плече. Волна страха окатывает тело Кита.

— Ты так думаешь? — отвечает Кит. Так ли? Были ли они всегда такими?

— Да… Ты в порядке?

Киту интересно, насколько плохо он сейчас скрывает свои эмоции.

— Да, просто волнуюсь за этот тест.

Лотор улыбается, кивает и возвращается на свой стул, оставляя Кита потрясенным. Остальная часть подготовки проходит мимо него, потому что он наблюдает за Лэнсом и Наймой.

Он проводит слишком много времени в течение следующих недель, наблюдая за Лэнсом и Наймой.

Дело не в том, что Кит ненавидит людей в отношениях. Он понимает, что многие люди хотят их. Он даже хочет тоже, только если представляет мир, в котором кто-то был бы лишь с ним. Его главной проблемой с отношениями является то, что отношения — убийца дружбы. Для людей в отношениях свойственна изоляция от других и формирование кокона любви или все то, чем занимаются влюбленные парочки. Хоть дружба при отношениях и может выжить, зачастую она отодвигается на задний план, и то, что выживает — это установившиеся дружеские отношения, как, например, у Лэнса и Ханка.

Кит ходит по тонкому льду с любым типом дружбы. Отношения обозначают то, что он выходит из игры.

Кит проходит странную версию пяти стадий неизбежного, принимая тот факт, что Лэнс влюблялся. Первое — это отрицание. Лэнс, в целом, очень обидчивый человек. Он очень ласковый человек. И что, что он время от времени обнимал Найму? Или то, что они, кажется, сидят намного ближе, чем раньше, и сейчас всегда находятся рядом с друг другом. Это ничего не значит. Это вообще ничего не значит.

Затем он видит их на том, что можно назвать свиданием, и стадия отрицания рушится. Найма была великолепна, такая же высокая, как и Лэнс, с длинными волосами цвета серебристый блонд. Они действительно выглядят потрясающей парой, обнимающейся возле кафе. Они отлично смотрятся вместе. Они выглядят расслабленными. Кит шел в другом направлении, радуясь, что они не заметили его, особенно когда в его груди особенно быстро прогрессировала вторая стадия.

Гнев — это безопасная эмоция. Кит предпочитает гнев другим плохим эмоциям. Так он двигался с ним рука об руку так далеко и долго, насколько это было возможно, независимо от того, насколько это иррационально. Почему Найма должна существовать? И быть одинокой? И интересоваться Лэнсом? Многие люди остаются одинокими годами. Почему Лэнс просто не хочет быть один? Или даже быть в активном поиске? Разве студенты колледжа не занимались случайным сексом со множеством людей? В конце концов, гнев на них потихоньку угасает, и просыпается гнев на самого себя. Это менее приятное чувство. Почему он должен быть таким? Почему он не мог просто радоваться за двух людей, которые были его друзьями? Почему он должен быть тем, кто всегда один?

Стадия торга немного жуткая, и Кит никогда бы не признался, что это случилось с кем-то. Он снова умоляет вселенную или кого-то еще, чтобы ему дали еще немного времени. Даже если Лэнс и встречался с Наймой, это не означало, что они всегда будут вместе. Найма часто ходит домой пешком. Лэнс довольно активный и социальный человек. Конечно, находится время и на Кита. Кит делает все возможное, чтобы не потерять Лэнса прямо сейчас. Он привык к непринужденным прикосновениям и теплому отношению, которое он получает от Лэнса. Пока что Кит не хочет терять это тепло.

Требуется еще одно занятие с Лэнсом и Наймой, теперь заметно отвлекшихся друг на друга, чтобы Кит понял, что Лэнс уже пропал.

Стадии депрессии и принятия сливаются в одну нескончаемую эмоцию для Кита. Он грустит, но смирился. Он знал, что это случится однажды. Он просто надеялся, что это произойдет после того, как они перестанут общаться. С ним все будет в порядке. Он выдержит, выживет, как это всегда и было.

Кит знает, что он эгоистичен и даже слегка драматичен. Дело даже не в том, что ему не нравится Найма или он не хочет, чтобы Лэнс был счастлив. Он просто ненавидит мысль о потере жизни, которая у него сейчас есть, наполненная друзьями и социальной активностью, которую он себе никогда не представлял.

Тупая боль, которую чувствует Кит, дает понять о том, что он привязался слишком сильно. Он позволил себе слишком много заботиться о Лэнсе и об остальных друзьях, которых, как ему кажется, он тоже потеряет. Разве Лэнс не был мостом между ним и остальными?

Он проклинает себя за то, что позволил этому случиться, проклинает за то, что позволил себе положиться на этих людей.

Когда Лэнс наконец вылавливает его в библиотеке, то неловко объявляет, что он и Найма теперь встречаются официально, а Кит, решив, что у него достаточно решимости для того, чтобы казаться искренним, поздравляет Лэнса и говорит ему, что они прекрасная пара. Лэнс улыбается и похлопывает Кита по плечу, говоря, что он счастлив, и говорить это Киту кажется странным. Лэнс, кажется, вздохнул с облегчением, а его плечи расслабились, когда Кит поздравил его. Только Лэнс не понимает, что Кит уже прощается.


	4. Chapter 4

_Сообщение получено_

Пидж: в 11.30 в кафе

_Сообщение получено_

Лотор: хочешь отпраздновать окончание проекта?

_Сообщение получено_

Лэнс: твой желудок считает что вся картошка это пюрешка

Несмотря на первоначальную панику Кита в отношении Лэнса и Наймы, он понимает, что за последний месяц мало что изменилось. Лэнс внезапно не бросает его, не бросает всех остальных друзей, которых он завел в колледже. Оглядываясь назад, в свое прошлое, Кит должен был знать, что Лэнс не тот человек, который бросает своих друзей из-за отношений. Кит не может представить Лэнса, не окруженного другими людьми. Жизнь продолжает течь в том же русле, но Кит больше не видит Лэнса по пятничным вечерам, потому что вечер пятницы — время для свиданий Лэнса и Наймы.

Лотор каким-то образом начал ходить почти на все занятия, на которые ходит и Кит, поэтому они тоже стали близки. В принципе, у Кита все такая же насыщенная социальная жизнь, которая не превращается в руины из-за того, что Лэнс начал встречаться с кем-то.

В конечном счете, жизнь продолжается, и драматизм Кита не особо оправдан.

Однако есть одна проблема, которую с ужасом признает Кит.

Он отрицает это так долго, как только может. Он игнорирует это. Он называет это чем-то еще.

Требуется Рождественская вечеринка, чтобы проблема дошла до мозга. У них вечеринка в январе, потому что декабрь был сложным месяцем для каждого, а сразу после экзаменов все разъехались кто куда.

Лэнс игнорирует все протесты сопротивляющегося Кита, заставляя прийти его на вечеринку. Кит приходит, смотрит на ярко-обставленную гостиную, принадлежащую какому-то парню из братства, в углу замечает уже целующихся Лэнса и Найму, и немедленно идет на кухню в поисках алкоголя.

Кит обычно не пьет. Ему не нравится терять над собой контроль. Он не думает, что алкоголь вкусный. Однако этим вечером он понимает, что пьет глинтвейн и глушит стопки водки вместе с Лотором, хотя он даже не уверен в том, что должен пить водку.

После этого большая часть ночи размыта. У него есть смутные воспоминания о танцах с Лотором, Пидж и каким-то неизвестным парнем с фиолетовыми волосами. Воспоминания о том, как он оказывается под омелой, когда вокруг темно, и получает несколько поцелуев в щеку и один в губы, хотя он не знает, кто это был. Кто-то хватает его за задницу, а ему все равно.

Он прекрасно помнит конец ночи. Лотор вызвал убер для них и, когда они уже собирались уезжать, Лэнс выбежал попрощаться. Он пожимает руку Лотору, а затем по пьяни хватает Кита и сжимает его в крепких объятиях.

Кит чувствует себя маленьким, когда его прижимают к груди Лэнса. Он такой высокий и широкий, даже несмотря на худобу, и его длинные руки обвивают все тело Кита словно тиски.

Он шепчет что-то на ухо Киту, и это отражается в его разуме как:

— Прости, ты ... мне. Трудно … с тобой иногда.

— Что? — крикнул Кит в ответ, когда Лотор схватил его за руку и потащил к уберу. Лэнс улыбается и машет рукой, когда они отъезжают.

Когда Кит наконец приезжает домой, он расхаживает по квартире, а алкоголь постепенно отпускает его. Он идет в ванную, не смея смотреть в зеркало. Он опускает голову, проводит руками по волосам, а затем, наконец, смотрит на свое отражение.

Он выглядит нелепо. Его лицо красное, глаза расфокусированы, показывая, что он все еще пьян, а волосы в полном беспорядке. Он смотрит в зеркало несколько секунд, прежде чем признает это.

— Я люблю Лэнса.

— Возможно, я влюблен в Лэнса.

Когда он признается в этом сам себе, какая-то его часть чувствует облегчение. Оглядываясь в прошлое, он понимает, что это было очевидно. Он любил Лэнса задолго до того, как сказал об этом в слух. Его другая часть знает, что он в полном дерьме.

Признание проблемы только усугубляет ситуацию, и это можно сравнить, например, со сдиранием корочки с раны прежде, чем она заживет. После Рождественской вечеринки он становится сверхчувствительным к каждому слову или действию Лэнса. Он так же начинает совершенно несправедливо ненавидеть Найму. Он понимает, что беспричинно ненавидит почти все в этой девушке. Ее модный, но в тоже время и нет, стиль. Ее остроумие. То, как ее семья приняла и полюбила Лэнса. Очень легко понять, что она и Лэнс, кажется, подходят друг другу. По тому, как она красива, и как на нее смотрит Лэнс. Кит ненавидит себя за то, что он такой мелочный и маленький человек.

С каждым днем находиться рядом с ними становится все труднее. Раньше Кит никогда не любил такого человека. Конечно, он не бесчувственный робот, и знает, что он гей столько, сколько себя помнит. Тем не менее, романтика кажется ему чем-то отдаленным и невозможным, так что он быстро подавляет в себе любые растущие чувства, как только они появляются. Лэнс каким-то образом прорвался через его защиту и ударил Кита в самое уязвимое место.

Большую часть времени Кит держал свои эмоции под замком, но сейчас, подумав о них, он понял, насколько они глубоки и сильны. Иногда его любовь к Лэнсу заставляет его задыхаться.

Он знает, что выпускной решит вопрос сам собой. Каждый пойдет своей дорогой, потому что жизнь имеет тенденцию разлучать людей. Но это будет в будущем, а Киту нужна помощь сейчас.

В конце концов, он приглашает Широ на обед, что случается довольно редко. Сидя в закусочной напротив Широ, он отмечает его доброжелательный настрой, хоть и чувствует, что что-то не так.

— Я люблю кое-кого, — наконец выпаливает Кит.

Широ роняет вилку. Кит смотрит на него и видит, как на лице Широ растет слишком счастливая улыбка.

— Это великолепно! Кто это? Расскажи мне о нем!

— Не важно. Они с кем-то другим. И вполне счастливы.

— Ох. Ну. Дерьмо.

— Что мне делать? Это мой друг, который постоянно рядом, и я не могу справиться с этим.

— Ну, это нормально - чувствовать грусть, боль или злость. Такое случается. И однажды ты полюбишь того, кто будет любить тебя в ответ… Нет, не отрицай этого. Когда-нибудь кто-нибудь **будет** любить тебя так, как любишь их ты.

Кит играется со своей салфеткой.

— Я должен вычеркнуть этого парня из своей жизни, да?

Широ вздыхает.

— Я не думаю, что ты должен полностью вычеркивать этого человека, если ты считаешь его близким другом. Но держать небольшую дистанцию было бы хорошо. Просто дай себе время забыть его, хорошо?

Повисает тишина.

— В любом случае, я рад за тебя. Мой маленький Кит растет. Я уже приготовил разговор для твоего первого парня.

— О боже, больше никогда не говори ничего подобного.

Разговор с Широ заставляет Кита почувствовать себя лучше, хотя ему интересно, с каких пор он начал так легко открываться другим людям.

По одной проблеме за раз, говорит сам себе Кит, когда он начинает медленно отдаляться от Лэнса.

Он перестает отвечать на входящие смс, если это, конечно, не вопросы о, например, домашке по их общему предмету. Он перестает появляться на субботних весёлых вечерах, чтобы выпустить пар, на которых собирается большое количество друзей. У него всегда находятся отговорки, чтобы не проводить с Лэнсом время наедине. 

Он начинает больше общаться с Лотором, который почти никогда не был частью компании Лэнса. Лотор - безопасный выбор. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Лэнс и Лотор тусовались вместе, поэтому Лэнс не мог случайно появиться рядом с Лотором. У Лотора так же есть друзья, которые совсем не общаются с Лэнсом. 

Кит понимает, что время от времени встречается с ними. Они немного старше, и в этой группе нет того тепла, которое он ощущал с другими друзьями. Они меньше шутили и больше говорили о политике или о текущих событиях. Со временем Кит понимает, что ему становится легче с ними, вдали от теперь вызывающего боль Лэнса. Кит чувствовал себя как дома, находясь среди людей, которых, как он знал, он не волнует, которые заводят сердечный разговор без эмоциональной связи. 

Он говорит своим друзьям, что нет ничего плохого в том, что они стали видеть его реже. Он уверяет Пидж в том, что он просто устал и много учится. Время от времени он общается с Ханком, один на один, чтобы заверить его в том, что с ним все в порядке. Лэнсу он говорит тоже самое, что и Пидж.

Хоть на данный момент и выглядит все стабильным, иногда Киту кажется, что он находится в огромном пузыре, который лопнет в один прекрасный день. Но сейчас у него все под контролем.

Теперь вполне нормально то, что в четверг вечером Кит говорит Лэнсу, что у него занятия по биологии, и он не сможет пойти вместе с ним в боулинг. Ложь срывается с языка, а затем Кит возвращается к настоящему вечеру четверга, выпивая немного пива и смотря Нетфликс. 

Однако вскоре он слышит стук в дверь.

Он открывает дверь и видит нахмурившегося Лэнса.

— Ты сейчас не на занятиях по биологии.

— И ты не играешь в боулинг.

Лэнс проникает в его квартиру, игнорируя все попытки Кита заблокировать проход своим телом.

— Ты смотришь Нетфликс. И пьешь? Ты же никогда не пил.

Кит кратко обдумывает этот факт — а когда пить алкоголь вошло в его привычку?

— Занятия позже.

Внутри себя Кит умоляет Лэнса поверить в эту ложь.

— Тогда почему ты пьешь? Ты же не из тех, кто ходит на занятия пьяным.

— Это просто банка пива…

— Две банки пива. Я вижу их прямо перед собой.

Лэнс указывает на банки из-под пива.

— Занятия отменили.

— Тогда почему ты соврал? Почему не пришел на боулинг?

— Боже, Лэнс. Я имею право не хотеть что-то делать.

— Но зачем ты солгал? Почему бы просто не сказать, что ты устал, или плохо себя чувствуешь, или не хочешь идти?

— Потому что ты не принимаешь эти оправдания.

— Я принимаю! Это не первый раз, когда ты врешь. Ты избегаешь меня?

Кит проклинает себя и свою жизнь. Почему Лэнс должен быть таким проницательным?

— Я не избегаю.

— Ты уверен? Я что-то сделал не так? И теперь ты злишься на меня?

— Я не злюсь на тебя, — говорит Кит, думая, _я злюсь на себя._

— Все в порядке. Я просто… устал.

— Ты слишком напрягаешься? Я знаю, что ты очень серьезно относишься к учебе, но тебе нужно заботиться о себе.

 _Перестань так заботиться обо мне,_ умоляет внутренний голос Кита.

— Может, ты и прав.

Кажется, это успокаивает Лэнса. Это оправдание, которое Лэнс принимает.

— Чувак, дай знать, если мы сможем как-нибудь помочь.

— Я просто много учусь и думаю о будущем.

— Но ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь попросить нас о помощи или поговорить с нами?

— Конечно.

— Окей… Хочешь пойти на вечеринку?

Кит останавливает себя, едва не выкрикивая «нет» в лицо Лэнсу.

— Какая вечеринка?

— Родителей Наймы нет в городе. Мы завтра устраиваем вечеринку у нее дома. Будет весело. Ты сможешь расслабиться, отпустить себя, мы можем наверстать упущенное…

Кит, может быть, впервые за весь разговор смотрит на парня. Лэнс делает что-то на подобии щенячьих глазок. Он ужасно милый. Кит быстро отворачивается, делая вид, что убирается в гостиной, и стонет от своей неловкости.

— Хорошо.

— Правда?! — Лэнс не скрывает своей радости.

Он уходит вскоре после того, как говорит Киту время, в которое Лэнс заберет его на вечеринку.

После ухода Лэнса Кит недолго стоит в темной гостиной, прижимая подушку к груди и не отрывая взгляда от закрытой двери.


	5. Chapter 5

Прийти на вечеринку — не самая лучшая идея, которая когда-либо приходила Киту в голову. Он хватает свой напиток, наблюдая, как Лэнс и Найма обнимаются на диване напротив, когда он сидит с двумя незнакомцами. Неприятное чувство ворочается в животе Кита, и он из всех сил пытается скрыть дрожь своих рук.

Он знает, что он не должен был приходить. У него нет причин находиться здесь. Конечно, Лэнс пригласил его сюда, ну и что дальше? В этой массе счастливых студентов нет ничего родного Киту. Скрытое и отчаянное чувство росло в нем. Его тошнит. Боль, которую, как он думал, он давным-давно похоронил внутри себя, пытается вырваться наружу. Он чувствует тревогу на своей коже.

Он должен был уйти, когда увидел Лэнса и Найму, прижимающихся к машине, когда Кит выходил наружу, чтобы поприветствовать их. Он должен был уйти, когда сидел на заднем сидении и чувствовал себя третьим колесом. Он должен был уйти, когда Найма положила свои руки на талию Лэнса, когда они втроем входили в дом. Он должен был уйти, когда Лэнс и Найма сбежали, чтобы пофлиртовать друг с другом, оставив его наедине с незнакомой толпой.

Это тупо, говорит сам себе Кит. Не похоже, что у него когда-нибудь был бы шанс с Лэнсом, даже если бы Наймы не было рядом. Иногда он ненавидит быть человеком с человеческими желаниями. Он ненавидит сны, в которых Лэнс держит его. Он ненавидит свое сердце за то, что оно так трепещет рядом с ним. Он ненавидит себя за то, что не был сильнее, ненавидит себя за то, что не удушил это чувство в зародыше.

Он резко встает, чуть не проливает свой напиток на девушку, стоящую сзади него, и выбегает на улицу.

Вечеринка в доме родителей Наймы, расположенном на окраине города. Дом окружен лесом, а в нескольких минутах ходьбы протекает река. Найма раньше говорила, что иногда ее семья рыбачит в этой реке. Когда Кит входит в лес, пройдя первую линию деревьев и схватившись за живот, он действительно слышит шум речки. В глазах темнеет, и он чувствует головокружение. Его разум пронзают мысли, метаясь туда-сюда, когда его паника усиливается.

_Вдох. Выдох._

_Все в порядке. Ты знал, что это случится._

_Нормально чувствовать себя опустошенным, опустошенность — безопасность_

_Мне больно, больно_

_Боль — не опустошенность_

_Почему это только я_

_Дыши_

_Зачем я познакомился с Лэнсом?_

_Больно_

_Почему я все еще здесь?_

_Я хочу домой_

_Чтобы ты посчитал домом_

_Больно_

_Моя квартира_

_Это дом?_

_Хочу уйти_

_Мне страшно_

_Зачем я вообще родился?_

Кит наклоняется, не в состоянии контролировать дыхание, а его сердце быстро бьется.

Более зловещая мысль рождается в его разуме.

_Почему я все еще здесь почему я все еще здесь почему я все еще здесь почему я все еще здесь почему я все еще здесь_

_Ты мог бы просто не приходить сюда._

_я хочу уйти я хочу уйти я хочу уйти я хочу уйти я хочу уйти я хочу уйти_

_Просто уйди_

Теперь звуки вечеринки приглушены. Очень холодно, на земле лежит снег, а Кит без куртки. Спокойствие. Тишина. Ему интересно, насколько было бы легко идти в темной ночи. Гулять в глубине тихого леса. Пусть температура падает ниже. Он слышит, как тихо зовет его река. Это будет так легко. Просто войди. Закрой глаза. Дай течению унести тебя.

Так просто.

Просто переставляй ноги. Уходи. Тихий лес. Холод. Ледяная река.

Легко.

Он выпрямляется, странно спокойный, и делает шаг вперед до того, как

— КИТ

Кто-то кричит его имя. Удивленный, он оглядывается вокруг в поисках звавшего его человека.

— Лотор?

— Хей, что ты здесь делаешь? Холодно же!

Кит поворачивается к парню, который быстрым шагом идет к нему.

— Ты… плачешь?

— Нет! Я просто…

Кит понятия не имеет, что делать. Он никогда не позволял другим видеть себя в таком состоянии.

— Я просто напился, — наконец договаривает Кит.

Лотор улыбается.

— Да, там есть какое-то сильное дерьмо, — парень подходит ближе и кладет свою руку на плечо Кита. На этот раз Кит не избегает прикосновений. Повисает тишина.

— Ты плачешь из-за Лэнса?

Кит не отвечает и задумывается, правда ли его так легко прочитать.

Лотор неловко обнимает его, поглаживая по спине.

— Ты сейчас такой красивый.

Кит напрягается в объятиях другого парня. Лотор мог бы сказать что-нибудь другое, и Кит был бы менее шокирован.

— Эм…

Руки Лотора опускаются на талию Кита, притягивая его ближе.

— Ты действительно красивый. Лэнс не сможет позаботиться о тебе так, как ты этого заслуживаешь.

Кит во всю пытается обработать сказанные ему слова, когда Лотор утыкается лицом в его волосы.

— Я не мог думать ни о ком другом целый семестр. Я смогу заставить тебя чувствовать себя хорошо. Я смогу позаботиться о тебе.

С этими словами он слегка отстраняется и облизывает щеку Кита, по которой скатывались слезы.

Разум Кита плывет. Слишком много эмоций за слишком короткое время для кого-то вроде него. Необходимость одновременно терять и любить Лэнса, поддаваться влиянию тьмы, которую он тешил редко, а теперь и ухаживания кажутся абсурдом.

Но руки Лотора на нем ощущаются хорошо. Кит может пытаться отрицать свое человеческое сердце, но, в конце концов, он тот, кто он есть. Человек, желающий прикосновений, любви и чтобы иногда его называли красивым.

— Пойдем куда-нибудь в более уединенное место? — шепчет Лотор, кладя руку под подбородок Кита и поднимая его голову вверх.

— Хорошо, — не думая, отвечает Кит.

Улыбка Лотора растет, когда он берет Кита за руку, поворачивается и тащит Кита обратно на вечеринку.

Оказавшись внутри дома, он ведет Кита к лестнице.

Когда Кит позволяет Лотору вести себя, ему кажется, что кто-то зовет его по имени. Он останавливается, пока Лотор тянет его сильнее.

— Эй, кажется, меня звали друзья.

— Я ничего не слышал.

Лотор обхватывает Кита за бедра и тянет его сильнее.

Кит оглядывается на толпу людей, прежде чем подняться по лестнице с Лотором.

Он удивляется, когда Лотор приводит его в спальню родителей Наймы. Это слишком хороший подарок для кого-то вроде Кита. Он помнит все приемные семьи, в которых ему строго-настрого запрещали заходить в родительские спальни, и гнев становится его следующей эмоцией за ночь.

— Вот, — говорит Лотор, протягивая ему бутылку.

Это бурбон.

— Где ты взял его?

— Из винного склада ее отца. Все нормально. Он не узнает.

У Кита уже слабо гудит голова, и обычно он избегает ситуаций, в которых он напивается, а так же он избегает ситуаций, в которых он сидит на королевских размеров кровати с прекрасными атласными простынями и с красивым парнем, так что, возможно, это ночь, когда стоит попробовать что-то новое.

К тому же, сейчас он был бы не против заглушить боль.

Он пьет прямо из горла и отдает бутылку Лотору, который делает тоже самое. Некоторое время они сидят в тишине.

— Так, — наконец начинает Лотор, — Ты очень, очень горячий.

— Да, ну, у тебя классные волосы.

Лотор смеется, проводя пальцами по своим длинным светлым волосам, а затем ставит бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку. Он наклоняется к Киту и целует его.

Кит хочет, чтобы алкоголь работал быстрее. Он нервничает. Он понятия не имеет, что он делает. Но он хочет почувствовать кого-нибудь этой ночью. Он не хочет оставаться один.

Когда Лотор прижимает язык к его губам, он послушно открывает рот и закрывает глаза, чувствуя охватывающее его головокружение, когда виски попадает в кровь.

После этого все происходит слишком быстро. Руки Лотора на всем его теле. Одежды все меньше. Потрясающее ощущение его плоти, прижимающейся к чужой. Поцелуи Лотора пьянят его, и Кит ослабевает и утекает.

Он привстает, когда понимает, что он полностью голый лежит на спине, а пальцы Лотора уже в его заднице.

— Стой… Я…

— Чшш, все нормально. Я знаю. Все будет хорошо, просто поверь мне. Ты сейчас такой красивый, я люблю тебя, я так люблю тебя.

Кит вздрагивает от этих слов, одновременно желая их и не веря им, а затем спорит, отталкивая от себя парня. Все происходит слишком быстро.

В голове всплывают непрошенные картинки того, как Лэнс и Найма занимаются сексом. Ему хочется блевать при мысли о том, что Лэнс занимается такими вещами с кем-то другим, но вместо этого он ложится на подушку. Он сможет сделать это. Он сможет отдаться чужим рукам. Ему не нужно, чтобы это был Лэнс.

— Хорошо. Все хорошо, — говорит он, раздвигая ноги, одурманенный эмоциями и Мэйкерс Марк*.

За болью следует удовольствие, когда он оставляет свою девственность в пьяном ворохе простыней.

***

Когда после всего он приходит в себя, в спальне он один. Он все еще полностью голый, распластанный по кровати, и чувствует себя ужасно открытым. Слава богу, до его ушей еще доносятся звуки вечеринки. На мгновение его одолевает страх, что он проспал всю ночь, подвел людей, которые собирались отвезти его домой, и теперь был вынужден сталкиваться с Наймой где-то в доме.

Одевшись, Кит выходит из комнаты, стараясь прийти в себя. Он не может найти свое нижнее белье, но, к счастью, все валяется на полу. Он все еще пьян, и теперь у него болит задница. Сделав первые шаги, он понял, что Лотор не использовал презерватив, когда он почувствовал, что что-то стекает вниз по его ноге.

Он смеется так сильно, что у него начинает болеть живот.

 _Боже, что же ты наделал. Боже, Кит_ , думает он.

Он слепо пробирается сквозь толпу. Он не видит Лэнса и Найму на диване, и он молится, усердно молится, чтобы снова не встретить их этой ночью. Или, возможно, чтобы никогда не встречать.

Выйдя из дома, он достает телефон.

**Сообщение получено**

Лэнс: Я думаю скоро уезжать. Где ты?

Лэнс: Кит?

Лэнс: Если я увижу тебя сосущимся с кем-то за углом тебе конец

Лэнс: Я немного волнуюсь- ты поехал домой с кем-то еще?

Лэнс: Найма остается здесь, но мне надо идти. Мы так же берем Пидж. Где ты?

Последнее сообщение было получено только минуту назад.

Пожалуйста, Боже, если я сделал что-то такое в своей жизни, за что ты мог бы полюбить меня, то сделай так, чтобы я сейчас не столкнулся с Лэнсом, умоляет Кит. Он не отвечает на сообщение и быстро звонит в убер.

К счастью, машина подъезжает и успевает забрать Кита прежде, чем он успевает увидеть знакомые лица.

**Сообщение получено**

Лэнс: Окей, я иду обыскивать комнаты. Лучше бы тебе не трахаться с кем-нибудь в одной из них

Лэнс: Чувак, это так на тебя не похоже. Где ты?

Лэнс: Я беспокоюсь

Лэнс: Кит?

Когда Кит возвращается домой, он отключает звук на телефоне. Он садится на кровать и сворачивается в позу эмбриона. Он хочет, чтобы Лэнс оставил его в покое. Он хочет, чтобы Лэнс перестал беспокоиться. Он хочет, чтобы его первый раз продлился больше того времени, которого ему хватило для того, чтобы кончить. Он хочет сделать все заново. Он хочет перестать плакать.

Он не помнит, как он заснул.

Утром он просыпается от стука в дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Maker’s Mark - виски класса "супер-премиум". Производится в США в штате Кентукки небольшими партиями - всего 19-20 бочек в год. 
> 
> Не будьте Лотором, используйте защиту!


	6. Chapter 6

Прежде чем пойти в гостиную и открыть дверь, он смотрит в телефон. Семьдесят восемь сообщений и пятнадцать пропущенных звонков. Он быстро прокручивает все и видит, что все звонки и семьдесят шесть сообщений от Лэнса. Остальные два сообщения от Лотора, в которых сказано, что им нужно поговорить. _Вот дерьмо_ , думает Кит, открывая дверь.

Он совсем не удивлен, когда видит Лэнса, стоящего с взволнованным взглядом, который быстро превращается в сердитый.

— Что за херня, чел? Что случилось прошлой ночью?

— Я… Ничего.

— Ты исчез и никто не мог найти тебя. Ты не мог ответить на мои сообщения?

К этому времени Лэнс зашел внутрь квартиры, не обращая на выражение лица Кита. Он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на Кита.

— Ничего страшного. Мы в колледже. Я был пьян. Такое случается.

— Не с тобой. Может, с другими студентами, но не с тобой или с нами. Ты даже не пил до недавнего времени. И ты ужасно ответственный. Ты типа иногда как старый дед. И ты просто так не исчезаешь, Кит.

— Ты не моя мама, Лэнс. Прости, что не писал тебе, но ты перегибаешь палку.

Лэнс входит в гостиную, подняв руки в воздух. Когда он расстроен, его привычка всплескивать руками во время разговора только усиливается.

— Знаешь, как я волновался? Я думал, ты типа умер где-то или решил прогуляться в лесу и потерялся, у пьяных людей переохлаждение наступает быстрее, ты знал это? Я смотрел это шоу, быть может, шестьдесят минут, о том, как все это происходит, типа, как пьяные студенты умирают глупыми смертями. Затем ты оставил свою куртку, которую мы нашли на кухне, и я знаю, что ты любишь эту куртку так сильно, что никуда не уходишь без нее, и ты заставил меня волноваться еще сильнее, потому что я подумал, что ты там в лесу еще дольше, а еще никто не мог подтвердить то, что видел тебя или тебя кто-то подвез или еще что-то. Серьезно, Найме пришлось убеждать меня звонить копам, и если бы я сегодня не обнаружил тебя здесь, то я позвонил бы! Так что, боже, дай мне помощи, Кит, я бы позвонил им и…

Лэнс замолкает, внезапно уставившись на лицо Кита.

— Ты хромаешь… Ты плакал?

Кит отворачивается. Он хочет выдать какое-нибудь хорошее оправдание, и у него есть много правдоподобных. Он слишком много выпил. Пьяные люди иногда падают. Он мог бы даже признаться в том, что потерял сознание, а потом будет клясться Лэнсу в том, что больше никогда не будет пить так много.

Вместо этого все, что получается сказать — это сломанное «Нет», которое звучит очень подозрительно даже для Кита.

Лэнс уже рядом, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и смотрит в его глаза.

— Ты плачешь? — в ужасе спрашивает Лэнс. Кит не допустит, чтобы количество людей, увидевших его в слезах, увеличилось за эти двадцать четыре часа, поэтому он сопротивляется слезам, угрожающим скатиться по его щекам.

— Я не плачу. Я просто много выпил, и теперь у меня похмелье.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего не случилось… Перестань на меня так смотреть.

— Ты знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне, если что-то произошло. Я тебя не осуждаю.

Кит подходит к дивану, садится и кладет голову на руки.

Лэнс садится рядом с ним и ждет. В наступившей тишине Кит слышит, как вибрирует телефон Лэнса.

— Ты сейчас чего такой нарядный?

Лэнс выглядит удивленным этим вопросом, но это правда. Кит считает, что на нем то, что обычно парни носят в церковь или по особым случаям. Не типичный вид для Лэнса.

— Обед с семьей Наймы.

— Окей, повеселись, — Кит встает и идет в спальню.

— Эй, мы еще не закончили.

— Нет, мы закончили. Ничего не случилось. Прости, что не звонил и не писал, меня подвезли домой. Повеселись со своей девушкой.

Все, что Лэнс мог сказать дальше, прерывается открывающейся дверью.

— Эй, Кит? Дверь была приоткрыта, немного холодно, ты…

Лотор резко останавливается, увидев Кита и Лэнса. В руках у него большой букет красных роз.

Кит смотрит в пол и хочет исчезнуть. Он вспомнил, что до сих пор не смысл следы Лотора с прошлой ночи.

Атмосфера, до этого неловкая, за секунду превращается в ледяную и тяжелую. Лэнс улыбается и приветствует его. Лотор приветствует его без улыбки.

— Лэнс уже уходит, — выпалил Кит, решив, что им с Лотором правда есть о чем поговорить. В любом случае, находиться рядом с Лэнсом было как-то сложнее.

— Да, мне надо идти. Кит, мы поговорим потом, хорошо?

Когда Лэнс скрывается за дверью, Лотор все еще смотрит на лицо Кита с нечитаемым выражением.

— Он расстроил тебя? — спрашивает он, как только уходит Лэнс.

— Что? Нет.

— Ты выглядишь расстроенным.

— Это не вина Лэнса.

Лицо Лотора смягчается.

— Мне кажется, ты расстроен из-за меня. Но послушай меня. Я не хотел уходить ночью. Я думал, что смогу уйти и вернуться до того, как ты проснешься.

— Все в порядке.

— Ты расстроен из-за того, что мы занимались сексом?

Кит обдумывает этот вопрос. В конечном счете, его ответ — нет. У него никогда не было огромных ожиданий, что он потеряет девственность в романтической и любящей обстановке. Он действительно не понимает, почему так важна девственность. Теперь, когда у него был секс, он не чувствует особенных изменений.

Есть что-то глубоко внутри него, продолжающее твердить о том, что произошедшее прошлой ночью было неправильным.

— Нет. Это просто секс, да? — Кит решает быть безразличным.

— Не скажу, что **просто** секс, — с этими словами он поднимает букет роз, — Это тебе.

Кит не может удержаться от смеха. Ему бы никогда бы не пришло в голову, что цветы могут быть для него. Никто никогда не покупал ему цветы. Он не может представить себе мир, в котором кто-то покупал бы для него цветы, но серьезные карие глаза, смотрящие на него, и букет красных роз, которые он сейчас держит в руках, доказывают обратное.

— Что? Почему ты купил мне цветы?

— Для меня это был не просто секс. Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим парнем.

Киту кажется, что у него какое-то психическое расстройство. Он думает, что это какая-то галлюцинация. Или он все еще в спальне родителей Наймы и ему снится кошмар.

— Зачем кому-то хотеть быть моим парнем? — он не может сдержать себя и задает этот вопрос.

Лотор обнимает его, притягивая к себе. Кит может положить голову ему на плечо. Не так хорошо, как на плече Лэнса, но тоже неплохо.

— Потому что я люблю тебя. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Лотор гладит его по голове, и Кит льнет к прикосновениям.

Из всех прозрений, которые снизошли до Кита за эту неделю, он понимает лишь одно — он очень одинок. Он вспоминает, как демонстративно отвергал идею любви, будучи молодым. Ему никто не был нужен. Ему никто никогда не понадобится.

Эти слова сейчас мало чего значат, потому что Кит рушится под тяжестью лет, проведенных в одиночестве. Каково это, спрашивает он сам себя, когда ночью сбоку лежит теплое тело, когда кто-то обнимает и целует тебя, когда кто-то называет тебя своим? И так хорошо, так хорошо уткнуться Лотору в грудь. Лотор мускулистый и широкий. Киту кажется, что он сильный и безопасный.

Но он не чувствует к Лотору то же, что и к Лэнсу. Но, возможно, Лэнс — лишь мечта, фантазия. Может быть, любовь не должна быть такой. Может быть, любовь сможет вырасти.

Кит может посчитать, сколько раз его любовно трогали одной рукой. Ощущение тела Лотора на своем новое и опьяняющее. Кит сейчас на грани, его кожа горит от ощущений, когда его держат и гладят.

— Хорошо, — наконец говорит он.

Лотор тянет его за волосы и увлекает в поцелуй.

Когда они отпускают друг друга, Кит говорит, что ему очень надо в душ. Он полагает, что Лотор уйдет, но вместо этого тот растягивается на диване, говоря, что подождет.

В душе он наслаждается теплом воды. Он не врал, когда говорил Лэнсу о плохом самочувствии. Его тело болит во всех смыслах. Он чувствует себя грязным.

Стоя под водой, Кит думает. У меня есть парень. У меня есть парень, и необязательно, чтобы это был Лэнс. У меня привлекательный, умный парень, который видел меня голым и плачущим. У меня парень, который приносит мне розы.

Кит удивлен, что он так радуется наличию парня. Он прислоняется головой к двери в ванную. _Не облажайся,_ думает он.

Когда он, наконец, возвращается в гостиную, он видит Лотора с своим /Кита/ ноутбуком и телефоном на кофейном столике.

Лотор поворачивается к нему, широко улыбаясь.

— Так вот, ты много общаешься с Лэнсом, да?

— И кто такой Широ?


	7. Chapter 7

Кит провел большую часть своей жизни в одиночестве, отключаясь от людей. Многие люди не понимают, каково это — годами жить без ласки, без прикосновений, даже без объятий. Кит не назвал бы себя обидчивым и излишне эмоциональным человеком, но сначала Лэнс, а теперь и Лотор заставляют его усомниться в оценке себя. Он наслаждался, а потом и скучал по постоянным прикосновениям Лэнса. Лотор еще более тактильный и эмоциональный. Кажется, он всегда держит Кита за руку, или кладет руку на колено в ободряющем жесте, или обнимает сзади, или обнимает за талию. Эти прикосновения показывают Киту, насколько он любит физическую привязанность, физическое подтверждение чьего-либо присутствия.

Он наслаждается прикосновениями, тяжестью чужих рук на своем теле, постоянной привязанностью. Каждое прикосновение словно говорит ему о том, что он не одинок. _Ты больше не одинок._

Вот почему он не протестует, когда Лотор почти переезжает к нему после тех каникул и вечеринки. В ванной появляются зубная паста и щетка Лотора, появляется его одежда в шкафу, а телеканалом по умолчанию становится И-Эс-Пи-Эн*. Пока Лотор каждую ночь продолжает играть с его волосами, Кита все устраивает. До тех пор, пока он может наслаждаться теплым и сильным телом, дающим в ночи общения защищать, быть всегда рядом и никуда не уходить.

Кит позволяет захватить себя, позволяет себе купаться во внимании, которое ему уделяет Лотор. Чувства опьяняют, когда тебя любят, когда о тебе заботятся, когда тебя иногда поправляют. Иногда Киту кажется, что его никто не воспитывал, из-за чего он не понимает некоторые основы человеческой жизни, а особенно — тонкости отношений. Итак, он следует указаниям Лотора, и они вместе живут в комфортном ритме. Теперь он чаще принимает душ и пьет больше воды. Они ложатся спать раньше, вместе, и его рацион меняется, Лотор медленно пытается заменить некоторые продукты на те, которые он привык видеть в своем холодильнике. Лотор говорит ему, когда он ведет себя неправильно, помогает ему быть хорошим и классным парнем, помогает взаимодействовать с другими.

Как естественно прогрессируют его отношения, так же и регрессирует его время с Лэнсом, Пидж и другими, поскольку почти все время он проводит с Лотором и его друзьями. Он становится ближе с такими людьми, как с Кобой, странным синеволосым лучшим другом Лотора, с Мерлой, сестрой Кобы, Калой, экспертом по боевым искусствам, и Гарретом, перспективным юристом. Они все похожи на Лотора, и кажется более естественным быть частью этой группы. Его другие друзья, кажется, меньше общаются с ним, особенно Лэнс, но Кит считает, что они все слишком заняты. Большинство из них сейчас состоит в отношениях, а так же у них начинаются слишком высокие по уровню курсы в колледже. Такое случается.

Однажды, когда он с Лотором приходит с ресторан, в поле зрения мелькает знакомое голубоглазое лицо.

— Кит, черт возьми, целая вечность прошла! — это Лэнс, улыбающийся и стоящий возле Наймы и Ханка.

— Мы скучали по тебе! — говорит Ханк, сжимая плечо Кита и улыбаясь ему самой яркой улыбкой.

— Привет, ребят, — говорит им двоим Найма.

Они ждут, а затем садятся вместе, поэтому Кит оказывается на стуле рядом с Лотором. Ханк, Лэнс и Найма сидят за столом напротив.

Кит понимает, насколько ему стало легче, когда он больше не один и не тоскует по Лэнсу. Кого заботят Лэнс и Найма, кормящие друг друга закуской, когда Кит сидит практически на коленях Лотора? Кого волнует то, что они подошли к столу, держась за руки, когда он с Лотором прямо сейчас держится за руки? В конце концов, они начинают разговор о каком-то студенте из соседнего университета, пропавшем без вести, и о том, как родители обвинили полицию в бездействии.

— Я не думаю, что это правильно — ждать двадцать четыре часа, чтобы сообщить о пропаже человека. Что, если им нужна помощь прямо сейчас, а их никто не ищет, потому что еще не прошли сутки? — говорит Лотор, когда разговор замедляется.

— Я думаю, что это просто заблуждение. Я не думаю, что ты _должен_ ждать сутки, — рассеянно говорит Кит, съедая жареный огурец из закуски.

— Ты должен. Мой двоюродный брат узнал и сказал мне это.

— Но…

Лотор сжимает его руку.

— Извини, ты прав. Я подумал о другом.

Киту кажется, что он видит, как Лэнс и Ханк обмениваются взглядами.

Вскоре после этого снова приносят еду, и Кит готовится копаться в своей еде, которая представляет собой куриную грудку, покрытую сыром и соусом.

— Ты недостаточно мелко режешь мясо, — говорит Лотор, схватив Кита за руку, в которой он держал нож.

— Что? — отвечает Кит.

— Серьезно, ты можешь задохнуться, если будешь резать большими кусками.

Лотор забирает у Кита тарелку и начинает разрезать грудку.

В этот раз Кит точно не пропустит то, как Лэнс с Ханком обмениваются взглядами.

— Кит вроде как взрослый, не думаешь, что он сам может порезать себе курицу? — наконец говорит Лэнс, и его голос резче, чем обычно.

— Ну, видимо нет, — отвечает Лотор.

— Простите, — Кит пытается разрядить атмосферу, уже предчувствуя зарождающийся спор.

— Почему ты извиняешься? — Лэнс смотрит на него с грустью на лице.

Кит отводит глаза и ловит взгляд Лотора, пристально наблюдающего за ним и все еще режущего цыпленка.

— Я просто… Ничего страшного, — наконец говорит он, начиная беспокоиться о внезапно ставшей напряженной атмосфере из-за чего-то глупого, как-то, что он недостаточно хорошо режет курицу.

— Я просто сказал… — продолжает Лэнс, прежде чем его прерывает Найма.

— Я думаю, это мило. Разве ты не порежешь мне мясо?

— Если бы я был так нужен, я думаю, я бы…

Лотор наконец отдает тарелку Киту.

— Спасибо, — на автомате говорит Кит.

— Все ради тебя, детка.

Остальную часть обеда Лэнс нехарактерно тихий.

***

Несколько дней спустя Кит слышит торопливые шаги позади себя, когда он идет через парк после занятий по антропологии.

— Кит. КИТ.

Он оборачивается и видит Лэнса.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спрашивает парень, когда он наконец догоняет Кита.

— Да, конечно, я встречаюсь с Лотором в спортзале, так что мы можем прогуляться вместе.

— Кит, можем мы типа… Посидеть где-нибудь? Всего пару минут.

— Это важно?

— Да, да, это важно.

Кит соглашается, и они находят пустой стол для пикника.

— Так… — начинает Кит, не зная, чего ожидать.

— Тебе не кажется, что у вас с Лотором все идет слишком быстро?

— Чего?

— Вы уже живете вместе, и я никогда не видел тебя без него.

— Почему это тебя вообще волнует?

— Я просто… Я волнуюсь.

— С чего бы тебе волноваться? Ты с Наймой всегда вместе, разве не так?

— Нет, не совсем.

— Да, совсем!

— Назови последний раз, когда ты куда-то выходил без Лотора, не учитывая единственный час антропологии, на котором вы не вместе.

— Я… Я все время делаю что-то без него.

— Когда ты в последний раз проводил время с кем-то из нас без Лотора, типа реально проводил время и тусил, а не ждал вместе с кем-то начало очередного урока в коридоре?

Кит правда не может вспомнить.

Кит уклоняется от ответа, — Такое случается, когда ты в отношениях. Ты проводишь много времени с другим человеком. Почему это вообще проблема?

— Ты больше не отвечаешь на мои сообщения, и Пидж сказала, что ты тоже ее динамишь…

— Это ложь. Вы, ребята, больше не пишете мне. Я не получал от тебя смс неделями, кроме того раза, когда мы встретились в кафе.

— Что? Кит, я писал тебе очень много раз. Это ты не отвечаешь.

— Я всегда отвечаю тебе.

Лэнс, кажется, сильно задумался.

— Я могу посмотреть твой телефон?

— Что? Зачем тебе смотреть мой телефон?

— Просто дай.

Он думает, а потом отказывается.

— Нечего тебе смотреть в моем телефоне.

— Тебе не кажется, что Лотор временами немного собственник? — спрашивает Лэнс, хмуря брови.

— Он не делает ничего такого, что не делаете вы с Наймой. Это из-за того, что мы оба парни?

— Я поверить не могу, что ты говоришь мне такое. Ты же знаешь, что я би, и не только теоретически.

— Ну, я не могу придумать другой причины, из-за который ты так себя ведешь.

— Иногда я думаю, что он плохо с тобой обращается.

Повисает тяжелая тишина, пока Кит осмысливает сказанное.

— Плохо со мной обращается? Он относится ко мне лучше, чем кто-либо. Он заботится обо мне. Разве ты не понимаешь?

— Кит… черт.

Кит встает.

— Я думаю, Лотор…

— Не надо. Просто остановись, — говорит Кит, собирая свои вещи.

Лэнс обхватывает голову руками.

— Все неправильно. Ты знаешь, что мы все заботимся о тебе, и мы всегда здесь, если тебе захочется поговорить.

— Проехали. Буду иметь в виду.

С этими словами Кит собирается и уходит, оставляя Лэнса позади.

***

Кит и Лотор в эту ночь лежали в неловком молчании. Кит не смеет пошевелиться, зная, что парень, лежащий рядом с ним, злой.

— Ты с Лэнсом когда-нибудь занимался сексом? — Лотор наконец разрывает тишину.

— Что? О боже, нет. Ты же знаешь, что я был девственником.

— Ты хотел заняться сексом с ним?

Кит напрягается, понимая, что это будет одна из тех ночей. Он знает, что Лотору не понравится ответ на его вопрос, но Кит так же знает, что он не должен лгать своему парню.

— У меня были мысли о нем, но они ничего не значили.

— Но ты считаешь его привлекательным? Ты до сих пор так считаешь, верно?

Кит пытается найти правильные слова.

— Ты единственный человек, которого я хочу сейчас.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

— Сейчас меня влечет только к тебе.

— Я очень хорошо понимаю, что вы с Лэнсом все еще друзья. Знаешь, обычно когда ты состоишь в отношениях, то ты не поддерживаешь контакт со старыми любовниками.

— Лэнс не мой бывший. Он просто друг. Он всегда был просто другом.

— Но ты хотел его.

Кит расстраивается. Он не знает, как ответить так, чтобы расслабить Лотора, чтобы унять его растущий гнев. Он жалеет, что рассказал о своем влечении к Лэнсу, но Лотор, кажется, все равно об этом знал, так что нет никакого вреда в правде. Когда Кит и Лотор ссорятся, причиной обычно является либо какая-то ошибка, допущенная Китом, как, например, мокрое полотенце, оставленное на полу, либо Лэнс.

— Прости.

Кит так же сожалеет о том, что рассказал Лотору о разговором с Лэнсом ранее. Он опустил худшие части, просто сказав, что Лэнс считал, что Кит выходит из их круга друзей, но Лотор все равно ходил оставшуюся часть дня злым.

— Думаю, Лэнс скучает по тому времени, когда ты бегал за них хвостиком.

— Что?

— Ты ходил за ним повсюду, словно поклонялся ему. Это было отвратительно.

— Я…

— Я видел это. Не отрицай.

— Я не знал ничего лучше.

— Ты даже бегал за ним, когда у него уже была Найма. Разве это не смешно?

— Да. Жалко.

Кит не может не согласиться. Он помнит отрезок времени, когда он наблюдал за счастливыми Лэнсом и Наймой где-то с заднего плана, причиняя себе боль. Это было немного жалко. Он жалкий.

— Прости, — снова говорит он.

Лотор на мгновение замолкает, и Кит надеется, что наконец они смогут спокойно уснуть.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Лотор, потирая своей рукой о грудь Кита, а затем укладывая ее на его шее, — Теперь у тебя есть я. Забудь про Лэнса. Я единственный, кто хочет заботиться о тебе. Я не оставлю тебя.

С этими словами Лотор протягивает другую руку, запуская ее в штаны Кита. Кит облегченно вздыхает. Секс обычно обозначает то, что ссора закончена.

Переход от девственника к тому, кто занимается сексом регулярно, является одним из многих изменений, которые принимает Кит, вступая в отношения. Кит разочарован, узнав, что ему действительно не нравится секс. Это всегда больно, и он предполагает, что это из-за партнера, который больше.

Но что ему нравится, так это был рядом с кем-то. Он наслаждается тем, как наслаждается этим Лотор. Лотору нравится заниматься с ним сексом, ему нравится кончать внутрь него.

Кит крепко обхватывает руками спину Лотора, когда тот входит в него. Не оставляй меня, думает он, подмахивая бедрами навстречу, слегка морщась от ощущений. Не оставляй меня одного.

Когда Лотор кончает, Кит бежит в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя все. Когда он возвращается, Лотор уже спит. Кит сворачивается калачиком рядом с ним и засыпает под его размеренное дыхание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ESPN - американский спортивный телеканал.


	8. Chapter 8

— Ты серьезно гуглишь, что такое этнография? Кит, работу сдавать меньше чем через неделю.

— Отвали, это не мой профиль.

Кит сидит в библиотеке вместе с Пидж, работая над письменной работой, потому что у них один и тот же профессор. Или, скорее, Пидж уже закончила работу, пока Кит гуглил, о чем задание.

— Выглядит так, словно он хочет, чтобы мы написали сраную книгу.

— Прочитай заметки. Мы далем сокращенную версию реальной этнографии.

Быть с Пидж хорошо, комфортно. Кит понимает, что в последнее время его отношения с друзьями не самые лучшие. Лэнс сложный, у Ханка иногда слишком много чувств и эмоций, а Широ до сих пор воображает себя его психиатром. Пидж просто не трогает его. С ней связано немного эмоций, поэтому общение с ней — своеобразная передышка.

Он даже не замечает ее случайных взглядов.

— Ты выглядишь уставшим, — беззаботно говорит она.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я выгляжу дерьмово?

— Ну… окей, да. Что-то случилось? — она не смотрит на него, все еще редактируя работу.

— Нет. Ты же знаешь. Это нормально.

— Школа? Жизнь? Мужские проблемы? — случайно растягивает она.

Теперь он смотрит прямо на нее.

— Просто много учусь. Пытаюсь понять, чем хочу заниматься после школы. Обычно.

Она кивает.

— Ну, ты знаешь, что всегда можешь поговорить со мной, — она смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и Кит застывает, прежде чем кивнуть в ответ.

Кит проводит много времени в библиотеке на следующий день или следующие два дня, говоря Лотору, что он сильно облажался со своей итоговой работой. Обычно Лотор вместе с ним ходит в библиотеку, но групповой проект на одном из занятий занимает все его время.

Четверг — еще один из таких вечеров. Лотор работает с группой в другом месте, и Кит борется в библиотеке в полном одиночестве. У него, наконец, появляется тема письменной работы, и он считает, что это уже огромный успех. Это половина битвы, когда дело доходит до статей, верно? Пока он работает, он получает сообщение.

**Сообщение получено**

Пидж: скажи, если понадобится помощь. Знаешь, с этнографией или еще с чем-либо. Пиши, звони или заходи в любое время.

Он идет обратно в свою квартиру, размышляя о том, как будет судить его Пидж, и подумывает о том, чтобы попросить о помощи завтра, как вдруг чувствует, что его глаза накрывают ладонью.

— Угадай, кто!

Кит буквально никак не мог ошибиться в голосе, который раздался слишком близко к его уху.

— Эм, даже не представляю, кто же это может быть.

— Кит! Это Лэнс.

— Кто? Не думаю, что знаю Лэнса…

Высокий парень наконец убирает руку с его лица и игриво толкается.

Кит оборачивается и улыбается ему. Он улыбается шире, когда видит Ханка, стоящего рядом.

— Привет, мы собираемся поесть в студенческом центре. Идем с нами! — говорит Ханк.

— Мне пора домой.

— У тебя нет завтра занятий, я знаю твое расписание. Пойдем, у нас много интересных историй! Ты должен знать, что этот профессор устроил на прошлой неделе… — говорит Лэнс.

— Да, но обычно в это время я сразу иду домой.

— Сейчас типа только десять часов, и мы студенты колледжа. Пойдем есть буррито, чел, — Ханк делает щенячьи глазки, которые, кажется, даже намного эффективнее, чем у Лэнса.

— Да, развлекись немного! — продолжает Лэнс.

Кит наконец сдается, потому что ему трудно отказать Лэнсу и Ханку, объединившимся против него. Трио идет в зону фуд-корта.

***

-… А затем она просто ушла! Типа, взяла и вышла из кабинета.

Все смеются. Они едят сырные, тяжелые буррито, подаваемые в студенческом центре. Лэнс практически не переставал разговаривать с Ханком, добавляя историю тут и там.

Кит уже забыл, каково это — проводить с ними время. Они собирались так каждый день, думает он. Когда они расстаются вечером, Ханк говорит ему не быть чужаком.

Кит быстро идет домой, понимая, что уже намного позже, чем он думал. Он открывает входную дверь в свою квартиру и входит в гостиную. В квартире темно. Он возится с книгами из библиотеки и рюкзаком, когда внезапно слышит голос.

— Так где ты был?

Кит подпрыгивает и щурится в темноту. Он понимает, что Лотор сидит в гостиной.

— А? Что? Что ты делаешь?

Кит нащупывает переключатель.

— Ты должен был быть дома в десять, может, в половину одиннадцатого. Сейчас почти час ночи.

— Ох, я встречался… с друзьями. Я, наверное, отвлекся немного.

— С друзьями?

_Никогда не ври своему парню._

— С Лэнсом и Ханком.

— Почему ты не отвечал на мои сообщения?

— Я… Я поставил телефон на беззвучный, когда был в библиотеке. Я всегда так делаю. Извини.

— Ты уверен, что ты не был наедине с Лэнсом?

Кит наконец включает свет и видит своего напряженного парня, уже стоящего. Желудок ухает куда-то вниз.

— Что? Нет, Ханк тоже там был. Мы ходили за едой.

— Я о том, как я могу поверить в это? Ты исчезаешь на несколько часов, не отвечаем на мои сообщения и зависаешь с парнем, с которым хотел трахнуться.

Кит вздрагивает, отступая назад.

— Слушай, прости меня. Я совершил ошибку. Но между мной и Лэнсом никогда ничего не было и не будет. Не могу поверить, что ты обвиняешь меня в этом. Я не изменяю тебе. Я не шлюха.

— Как я могу знать наверняка? Передо мной ты быстро раздвинул ноги.

— Знаешь что? Пошел нахер, — Кит поворачивается и уходит. Лотор идет за ним, его шаги тяжелые и быстрые. Кит открывает входную дверь и выходит на холодный ночной воздух. Лотор встает позади него, хватает его за руку и разворачивает к себе лицом.

— Я не могу поверить, что ты сказал мне это. Лэнс никогда бы не сказал м…

Компромисс — процесс медленный. Маленькими шагами, настолько маленькими, что ты можешь даже не осознавать, что они происходят, ты можешь медленно ослабить свою хватку и отказаться от чего угодно, начиная моралью и заканчивая своими убеждениями, и тогда твоя предыдущая версия будет рассматривать ядро того, кем ты являешься. Не нужно много, чтобы превратить «никогда» в «возможно», а затем в «да». Это медленный процесс, и однажды ты посмотришь на себя в зеркало и задашься вопросом, а кто ты есть на самом деле. После того, как сделаны первые компромиссы, кусочки самого себя ускользают, и это происходит до тех пор, пока ты не становишься чужаком в своем собственном теле.

Когда рука Лотора встречается с его лицом, первый порыв Кита — это сделать то же самое. Это то, что он совершал множество раз в длинной цепочке из детских домов и приемных семей. Он никогда бы не позволил кому-то причинить себе боль. Никогда. Это обещание, которое он дает себе в детстве, когда он осознает свое положение в этой жизни. Его рука сжимается в кулак и дергается рядом с ним.

Лотор сразу выглядит виноватым. Его лицо становится Киту очень знакомым: с таким выражением лица он говорит о том, что любит Кита, укачивает его в кровати по ночам, говорит о их будущем.

— Черт, детка, о боже, я не хотел это делать, прости меня…

Кит не ждет объяснений. Вместо этого он бежит. Он пробирается к парковой зоне кампуса и, не волнуясь о том, как стремно это выглядит, прячется в деревьях. На улице темно, и он молится, чтобы его никто не заметил. Ему некуда идти. Лотор в его (их?) квартире. Больше нет места, где он может побыть в одиночестве.

Только когда он смотрит на свои руки, удивляясь, почему он не ударил в ответ, он понимает, что плачет.

Кит не обращает внимание на вибрирующий в кармане телефон и смотрит на луну какое-то время. Он чувствует себя онемевшим и опустошенным. Есть что-то успокаивающее в холодном ночном воздухе, в холодном свете луны.

Наконец он достает телефон и просматривает последние сообщения.

**Сообщение получено**

Лотор: Кит, мне так жаль

Лотор: Я никогда не делал этого раньше

Лотор: Я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, возвращайся, чтобы мы поговорили.

Лотор: Клянусь, я не могу жить без тебя. Пожалуйста, возвращайся. Пожалуйста, прости меня

Лотор: Я люблю тебя, я волнуюсь за тебя, уже темно и поздно. Где ты?

Лотор: Кит, пожалуйста. Мне так стыдно за себя. Пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс.

Лотор: Я так люблю тебя, ты вся моя жизнь. Я просто испугался, что могу потерять тебя.

Кит тяжело дышит и прокручивает свой очень короткий список контактов. Он проводит взглядом по пятнадцати или около того людям, которых он сохранил — Пидж, Лотор, Широ. Его желудок скручивает, когда он читает имя Лэнса.

Затем он встает и направляется домой, а его «никогда» превращается в «возможно».


	9. Chapter 9

Кит не знает, теряет он что-то или нет, когда решает остаться на занятиях. После первого удара Лотора он считает, что стоит его выслушать. Лотор просит прощения. Когда Кит возвращается, он плачет и целует его в макушку. Кит впервые видит его плачущим. Он не может бросить его. Он считает, что он обязан сделать это ради себя. Мысли о том, что он бросит Лотора, пугают. Куда еще он может пойти? Кто еще сможет принять его? Он чувствует себя бродячей собакой, которая нашла дом, да и что значит тот один удар?

Дальше идут счастливые пару недель, когда кажется, что все наладилось. Лотор — это все, что Кит когда-либо хотел видеть в своем партнере. Он делает ему маленькие подарки. Они ходят в кино. Он забирает его с собой на выходные. Кит чувствует себя счастливым.

А затем Лотор основательно напивается, и это случается снова. Кит не уходит дальше зоны со столиками для пикника, расположенной на территории жилого комплекса, прежде чем вернуться обратно.

Сейчас Кит полон решимости и эмоционально подготовлен. Он перестает сомневаться, стоит ли ему остаться или уйти. Он перестает думать о том, чтобы рассказать обо всем своим друзьям. Он перестается считать разы, когда Лотор причиняет ему боль. Все слишком быстро. Жизнь, в которой ему иногда причиняют боль, становится нормальной. Врать соседям, врать друзьям, врать Широ. Все нормально.

Он же не в реальной опасности, говорит он сам себе. Я не какая-то маленькая девочка. Парни иногда бьют друг друга.

Он ведь даже не винит Лотора. Как часто он ненавидел себя все эти годы? Как часто он хотел ранить себя? Почему ни одно из этих чувств не передается партнеру? Большую часть времени Кит даже не любит себя. Как он может ожидать что-то другое от любимого человека? Разве Лотор не превосходит его ожидания, просто оставаясь рядом и хорошим большую часть времени?

Он мирится сам с собой. Он старается лучше. Он трудится, успокаивая гнев, который, кажется, кипит под кожей Лотора. Он учится делать Лотора счастливым, учится успокаивать его. Он изо всех сил старается быть хорошим партнером, быть достойным его.

Он врет сам себе так долго, что уже не может сказать, где правда, а где ложь.

Таким образом проходит время, и Кит понимает, что свой последний год в колледже он начинает с синяком под глазом. Несколько одногруппников спрашивают, что случилось, и он говорит, что неудачно сыграл в футбол, так как он иногда играет с Лотором и его друзьями. Просто случайный футбольный мяч, который полетел не в ту сторону.

К сожалению, он встречается с Пидж и Лэнсом, когда идет в кабинет. Он выдает им такую же отмазку, и это легко, легко и нормально, улыбаться и шутить с ними о том, что во время игр нужно быть более внимательным. Он так же боится, что они решат копнуть глубже.

Они отвлекаются и, возможно, не замечают, что Кит не смотрит им в глаза или выглядит замкнутым. Сейчас все полностью погружены в свою учебу. Кто-то проходит стажировку. Некоторые уже планируют жизнь после колледжа. Они меньше общаются друг с другом. Переписки и совместные обеды становятся более редкими. Логично, что они отдалились друг от друга. Кит понимает это. Иногда его пугает мысль о том, что он оставит всех позади, поэтому ночью он цепляется за Лотора еще крепче.

Всякий раз, когда проходит слишком много времени без каких-либо контактов, он получает смски. Ханк все еще время от времени дает ему еду, теперь решив стать шеф-поваром. Пидж любит отталкиваться от идей Кита относительно их мыслей о новых приложениях. Лэнс просто иногда здоровается с ним и предлагает встретиться, на что Кит почти всегда отвечает отказом. Он благодарен всем, что они продолжают общаться с ним.

Когда он видит Ханка и Лэнса, на улице слишком теплый день для августа. Кит хочет пойти домой, но Ханк умоляет зайти его к нему, где он сделал пирог по какому-то рецепту, который, если верить словам Лэнса, превознесет тебя на небеса. Он не может сказать «нет», поэтому они проходят через кампус к квартире Ханка, расположенной напротив главной студенческой парковки.

Жара становится невыносимой. Лэнс, как обычно, много разговаривает, и Киту трудно сосредоточиться на том, о чем он говорит. На нем фланелевая рубашка с длинными рукавами. Он редко открывает свои руки в людных местах.

Когда они входят на парковку у жилого комплекса, в котором живет Ханк, Кит потеет как слишком много, так и слишком мало. Он больше не слышит Лэнса. Он смотрит на солнце, такое яркое, что глазам больно. Наступает головокружение, и он останавливается. В глазах плывет. Лэнс называет его имя, и звук кажется таким далеким, и, прежде чем Кит осознает это, мир вокруг становится черным.

Когда он приходит в себя, он лежит на земле, а Лэнс придерживает его. Киту требуется немного времени для того, чтобы понять, что он, скорее всего, потерял сознание. Он поднимает глаза и видит злобные и сердитые голубые глаза. Кит пытается понять, что не так. Он понимает, что он находится в гостиной Ханка. Ему интересно, как он попал сюда. Он не понимает, почему у Лэнса такое злое лицо. Он никогда не видел Лэнса настолько злым.

Он медленно приходит в себя, понимая, что Лэнс не только поддерживает его, но и задирает рубашку, обнажая спину. Рубашка почти снята, рукава закатаны, все расстегнуто, поэтому грудь и живот тоже открыты. У Кита кровь стынет в жилах, и он смотрит на беспокойного Ханка, стоящего в нескольких футах от них.

Оу.

— Это сделал Лотор? — допытывается Лэнс.

Кит не отвечает. Ему интересно, насколько плохо выглядят синяки на ребрах, на спине, следы захвата на руках. Он старается не смотреть на них, когда он в ванной.

— Лэнс, успокойся, — Ханк подходит, становится на колени рядом с ними и протягивает Киту бутылку с водой, — Вот, выпей немного. Ты потерял сознание. Я принес тебя сюда. Тебе лучше сейч…

— Отвечай. Почему у тебя такие синяки? — перебивает Ханка Лэнс.

— Я упал, — отвечает Кит, и это звучит слишком неправдоподобно даже для него.

— Некоторые из синяков нельзя получить от падения. Богом клянусь, — Лэнс сердито отворачивается, с силой проводя руками по волосам.

— Лэнс, прекрати. Заткнись. Не сейчас, — предупреждает его Ханк.

— Тот синяк под глазом. Тот синяк несколько недель назад. Или когда тебе перевязали руку. Кит, о боже, я убью его. Я убью его голыми руками.

— Нет, — кричит Кит. Пошатываясь, он вскакивает на ноги, — Не надо… ввязываться в это. Это тебя не касается.

Лэнс смотрит на него, словно у него только что выросла вторая голова.

— Ты мой друг, и он причиняет тебе боль! Как это может не касаться меня?

— Ребят, вы… — Ханк пытается успокоить их.

— Все нормально. Хватит об этом.

— Как это может быть нормальным? Объясни мне, как я должен думать, что все нормально, Кит.

— Ребят…

— Я убью его. Придушу голыми руками, — Лэнс хрустит костяшками пальцем, а в его глазах горит огонь.

— Не говори так! — Кит подбирает слова, чтобы вернуть все в нормальное состояние.

— Ты тоже должен хотеть убить его.

— Я люблю его.

Повисает тишина.

— Любишь его? Как ты можешь любить того, кто причиняет тебе боль? Что с тобой сейчас? Кит, серьезно, ты говорил, что избивал людей, если они были грубы с тобой. Как ты мог кому-то позволить сделать это с тобой?

Лэнс подходит к нему, и весь гнев пропадает, когда он видит, как вздрагивает Кит.

Кит садится, сползая вниз по стене, и утыкается лицом в колени, обхватив их руками. Он чувствует себя разорванным на миллионы частиц, которые развевают по ветру. Лэнс прав. Лотор прав. Он сломлен.

— Лэнс! — кричит Ханк. Лэнс резко останавливается, и он может сосчитать, сколько раз Ханк так кричал.

— Убирайся. Немедленно.

— Но я…

— Тебе кажется, что я шучу? Про-ва-ли-вай.

Кит слышит, как Лэнс выходит из квартиры и закрывает дверь.

— Кит… Эй, ты можешь выпить немного воды? Я знаю, ты, наверное, паршиво себя чувствуешь. Ты перегрелся, и Лэнс был мудаком. Вода поможет хоть с одной из этих проблем.

Кит нерешительно берет бутылку, поднимая голову. Вода холодная и отлично ощущается на языке.

Закончив, он поворачивает голову к Ханку.

— Ничего не скажешь?

— Только то, что я здесь ради тебя.

И Кит начинает плакать, уткнувшись в колени.

— Могу я обнять тебя? — спрашивает Ханк.

Кит кивает, а затем чувствует, как большие руки обнимают его. Он плачет до тех пор, пока не выплакивает все слезы, а Ханк не подталкивает его к большему, лишь держит его и иногда шепчет что-то успокаивающее.

Кит, в конце концов, начинает чувствовать себя самим собой и на короткое время вспоминает, что у него было достоинство, когда он поднимается на ноги.

— Я хочу домой.

— Знаешь, можешь остаться здесь, если нужно. Ты можешь занять мою спальню, а я посплю на диване.

Кит качает головой, глядя в пол.

— Хорошо, а что насчет кусочка пирога? Ты обещал попробовать. Ты можешь выпить побольше воды, а потом поесть.

Кит кивает. По крайней мере, он может это сделать.

Мгновение спустя они сидят и едят пирог, который чертовски хорош. В квартире тихо, прежде чем Ханк начинает говорить.

— Окей. Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь говорить об этом прямо сейчас. Но я считаю тебя одним из лучших друзей, и я не могу просто смотреть на это. Я беспокоюсь. Я не буду заставлять тебя что-то делать или говорить, но я могу попытаться помочь. Можешь хотя бы сказать, что случилось? Или, по крайней мере, ты в порядке?

Кит кладет вилку и смотрит в потолок. Все с ним нормально? В порядке ли он? Как такой нормальный человек, кто-то вроде Ханка, может понять такого человека, как Кит? С чего он вообще может начать?

Кит рассматривает варианты, обдумывает, что он может сказать открытому и дружелюбному человеку, сидящему напротив и играющим вилкой с оставшимся пирогом, и паникует при мысли о том, чтобы уйти и остаться с Лотором.


	10. Chapter 10

_Это действительно происходит чаще, чем ты думаешь_

_Мы оба парни, такое случается_

_Он просто вспыльчивый_

_Иногда я специально злю его_

_Девяносто процентов времени он просто отличный парень_

_Он действительно любит меня_

Кит на одном дыхании вываливает все оправдания, а Ханк слушает, нахмурившись. Они разговаривают уже несколько часов, время уходит, но Ханк позволяет ему говорить предложения, полные полуправды и оправданий, и Ханк все равно его слушает.

— Хорошо, — наконец говорит Ханк, положив руки за голову и вздыхая, — Нет никакого оправдания, чтобы бить другого человека.

— Это не так. Разве ты не ударил бы Гитлера? Или того, кто стоит во главе ИГИЛ? Или Дональда Трампа?

— Окей, возможно, есть исключения, но…

— Я раньше бил людей. В приемных домах такое случалось, понимаешь? Иногда люди заслуживают того, чтобы их ударили.

— И почему ты думаешь, что заслуживаешь это?

Кит молчит.

— Это не совсем то, что я имел в виду. Иногда люди ссорятся, и иногда они применяют силу.

— Ты сказал, что он любит тебя, да?

— Да, конечно.

— Ты бил его?

Кит не отвечает.

— Ты когда-нибудь бил того, кого любишь?

Кит молчит.

— Ты бы ударил меня, если бы я тебя разозлил?

— Боже, нет.

— Ударил бы Пидж?

— Никогда.

— Ударил бы Лэнса?

Кит не может себе представить, что он повредит хотя бы один волосок на голове Лэнса, не говоря уже о том, что он может ударить Лэнса в лицо.

— Это другое.

— Почему?

— Для меня все по-другому. Мы живем с вами в разных мирах.

— Чем твой мир отличается от моего, Лэнса и Пидж?

Он не знает, как объяснить это так, чтобы Ханк понял его. Люди, выросшие в семьях, в любви и безопасности. Иногда они кажутся совсем другими людьми, и Кит все время чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

— У вас, ребята, так много людей, которые любили, любят и всегда будут любить вас. Ты не знаешь, каково расти так, как рос я.

— Ты прав. Я не знаю. Но я надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что есть люди, которые любят тебя, и мы хотим помочь, и никто из нас не обидит тебя так, как обидел Лотор.

 _Ты бы не ударил меня, но причинил бы боль другими способами,_ хочет сказать Кит, но молчит.

— Я не хочу его потерять, — Кит чувствует себя легким, словно перышко, и ничто не сможет его удержать.

— Хорошо. Мы не можем… не можем заставить тебя делать что-то. Я беспокоюсь, что с тобой может что-то случиться. Некоторые из твоих синяков выглядят очень ужасно.

— Я справлюсь.

— Я знаю, что ты справишься. Но ты не должен делать это в одиночку.

Ханк постоянно игнорировал сообщения, приходящие на его телефон, но Кит хватает свой, как только приходит новое смс.

**Сообщение получено**

Лотор: надеюсь, твоему маленькому другу понравится его новое лицо

Кровь в жилах Кита холодеет.

— Ханк, проверь свой телефон.

Ханк просматривает сообщения и делает глубокий вдох, закрывая глаза.

— Окей, Кит, не волнуйся, но я думаю, что Лэнс мог случайно столкнуться с Лотором.

— Ханк…

— Он в больнице.

Кит издает сдавленный звук, вскакивая с кресла.

— Какая больница? Где? Мы должны идти.

Кит представляет, что гнев Лотора направлен не на него, а на кого-то другого, и чувствует тошноту.

***

— Ты раздуваешь из мухи слона. Он лишь один раз попал в меня и сломал мне нос. Наверное, мне даже не надо было идти к врачу.

Лэнс пожимает плечами, — То есть, все нормально, какая разница?

Они сидят в комнате Лэнса. Синяки и отеки уже проявились, искажая столь любимые Китом черты Лэнса.

Кит волнуется. Кит очень сильно волнуется. Он сидит на земле, крепко сжимая свои колени, пытаясь помешать себе сделать что-то. Он не знал, что это было, но его руки чесались сделать что-нибудь.

Он не может остаться надолго. Скоро придет Найма. Но что более важно, так это то, что сейчас он не может находиться рядом с Лэнсом в одной комнате. Он не может смириться с мыслью о том, что Лэнсу будет больно или придется ждать, пока отек сойдет, чтобы посмотреть, не нужна ли ему пластическая операция. Он не может смириться с мыслью, что прекрасный нос Лэнса сломан.

И особенно он не может смириться с тем, что все это — его вина. Он виноват в этом. Он заставил Лэнса страдать.

Когда он уходит от Лэнса, он идет к Ханку, а не домой. Лэнс сказал им не приходить в больницу, так что вместо этого Кит набросал черновик и отправил Лотору электронное письмо, ожидая, когда Лэнс освободится. В своем письме он объяснил, что произошло, повторил, что между ним и Лэнс никогда ничего не было, и расстался с ним. Он попросил Лотора освободить квартиру до понедельника. Отправляя имейл, он чувствует себя в безопасности. Не нужно встречаться с ним или слышать его голос.

После того, как он отправляет письмо, он идет в туалет и блюет. Ничего кроме желчи и остатков пирога Ханка.

Когда в понедельник он приходит домой, почти все вещи Лотора исчезают, за исключением нескольких напоминаний. Забытая пара обуви в шкафу. Немного еды, которая не нравится Киту. Дыра в стене спальни, где они ссорились в последний раз.

Позже Пидж говорит, что она видела Лотора между занятиями, и у него был синяк под глазом, так что Лэнс, по крайней мере, хоть раз хорошенько ударил его. Кит знает, что он должен быть счастлив.

В чьей-то жизни может быть хороший конец. Если бы это был фильм, то это был бы поворотный момент. Кит восстановит свои старые отношения с друзьями. Он начнет учиться еще больше. Возможно, под конец будет человек, застенчиво смотрящий в его глаза. Он станет человеком сильным, сильнее, чем когда-либо, свободным и мудрым. На заднем плане будет играть песня из восьмидесятых.

Но это не фильм, а Кит ужасно скучает по Лотору. В постели так одиноко и холодно без него. Как он вообще жил один? Кит думает об этом, когда плачет в постели большинство ночей, свернувшись калачиком возле подушки.

Он чувствует себя чужим в обществе друзей. Теперь они смотрят на него странным взглядом. Как теперь они могут смеяться над смешными картинками или вести непринужденную беседу о занятиях? Как он может присоединиться к ним на ланч и смеяться, как смеялся раньше?

Особенно он не может находиться рядом с Лэнсом. Вина и стыд грозятся задушить его, когда он видит другого парня. Он старается не сидеть рядом с Лэнсом, избегает разговоров, которых, он знает, Лэнс хочет.

Лэнс, в конце концов, тоже отдаляется от Кита. Их общение медленно умирает. Иногда он прокручивает в своей голове старые разговоры и желает повернуть время вспять.

Он рассказывает Широ лишь некоторые детали, не желая в точности рассказывать все, что произошло. Он хочет хоть одного человека, который не будет знать об этом. Одного человека, который все еще думает, что у Кита все в порядке.

Широ так же стал отцом, поэтому Кит не может сильно полагаться на него. Он слушает рассказы Широ о том, каково быть отцом, о его маленькой девочке, и в груди болит. Он одновременно рад за Широ, завидует любви, которую, он знает точно, получит ребенок, и страдает, отчаянно желая, чтобы нотки любви, слышимые в голосе Широ, были направлены и к нему.

Он никогда не вытаскивает обувь Лотора из шкафа.

Он начинает жить по минимуму.

Его оценки падают до троек. Его контакты сужаются до случайных встреч с Ханком и Пидж.

Он несчастен и чувствует себя очень одиноким.

Поэтому, когда Лотор появляется перед его дверью, он открывает ему.

Сначала Лотор вручает ему кучу бумаг. Это документы, подтверждающие то, что он посещал психиатра. Он подтверждает, что у него проблемы с управлением гневом. Он садится на Кита (их) диван и дрожащим голосом рассказывает Киту про то, как отец избивал его.

Он говорит Киту, что он все еще любит его. Говорит о том, что всегда будет любить его.

Легко снова оказаться в его объятиях.

На следующее утро ему стыдно, когда он получает сообщение от Ханка, лежа рядом с Лотором. Он игнорирует сообщение.

Это выбор, из-за которого он почти теряет всех своих друзей. Случайные друзья уже давно пропали. Пидж и Ханк поддерживают контакт, но они уже не проводят время вместе. Лэнс ушел, и Кит не винит его.

Лотор закачивает колледж в декабре и просит Кита переехать вместе с ним из-за работы, которая начинается в январе.

Кит говорит да.

***

Они снимают небольшой домик рядом с историческим центром недалеко от Атланты. Там две спальни и камин. В магазине Кит покупает маленькое растение и ставит его на кухонный стол. Он сможет сделать это место домом.

***

__

Два года спустя

Кит чувствует себя в ловушке, запертым в этом небольшом домике с занавесками, которые он помог выбрать. Заключил себя тем способом, который сам и выбрал. _Ты сам выбрал это. Ты выбрал Лотора._

И Лотор не пошел на уступки, когда дело коснулось того, чего он ожидал от Кита. По указу Лотора он отдает свой старый телефон, получая новый. По какой-то причине, которой, как позже будет подозревать Кит, является Лотор, сотрудник не может перенести ни один контактный номер на новый телефон.

У них лишь одна машина, которую большую часть времени использует Лотор. Каким-то образом Кит оказался безработным. Он ищет работу, но Лотор говорит, что он зарабатывает достаточно для того, чтобы обеспечивать их двоих.

Кит не понимает, где он оступился на этом пути, что все пришло к тому, что он стал своего рода парнем-домохозяйкой. И не очень желанным. Не парнем. Лотор оставляет его дома на долгие дни, а иногда и на ночи. Он приходит домой пьяный, иногда злой, иногда пахнущий кем-то другим.

Когда Кит сидит дома один, он смотрит телевизор или выпекает — новое хобби, которым он увлекается, — или думает о Лэнсе, Пидж, Ханке, Роло, Найме и Широ. Ему больно снова слышать их голоса. Он ведет с ними вымышленные разговоры, представляя, что они будут говорить ему. Ему интересно, чем они занимаются. Он представляет, что Ханк открывает собственный ресторан. Воображает, что Роло становится учителем. Представляет Пидж, которая поступает в аспирантуру и является самым умным человеком в здании, возможно, даже умнее самих профессоров.

Он представляет Широ, который учится делать хвостики и поет диснеевские песни вместе со своей дочерью, улыбаясь Аллуре. Может, со вторым ребенком. На этот раз мальчик?

Он представляет, что Лэнс и Найма вступают в брак. Представляет, какой красивой будет их свадьба. Или, скорее, каким красивым будет Лэнс в своем костюме. Черный, определенно черный, возможно, с синим оттенком. Как раз тот цвет, который подчеркнет его глаза. Может, это случится сразу после того, как они окончат колледж. Может, они немного попутешествуют, увидят мир. Или просто медовый месяц на пляже. Летний отпуск. Теперь работа. Он не знает, где будет работать Лэнс. Возможно, у них будет ребенок, потому что он появится рано или поздно. Может, они только что узнали об этом. Но для этого еще слишком рано. Они еще очень молоды. Возможно, они просто завели кошку или собаку, и дали друг другу обещание на будущее.

Кит чувствует себя намного лучше, когда думает, какие прекрасные жизни у его друзей. Он хочет, чтобы они были счастливы.

Даже если бы у него все еще был его старый телефон, даже если бы он позвонил им, он задается вопросом, что они захотят услышать от него. Что бы он сказал им? Что он должен был бы показать им? Дом. Арендованный дом, в котором он сидел сутками, ожидая возвращения Лотора. Лотор, который знал, что он победил, больше не пытался.

Кит смиряется со своей жизнью. Он готовит ужин. Он занимается сексом с Лотором лишь тогда, когда тот хочет этого. Он движется по жизни словно зомби. Сейчас он едва чувствует, когда его бьют. Дни сливаются в один.

Каждую субботу они идут на рынок, расположенный на близлежащей площади. Это любимый день Кита. У него есть час или два для того, чтобы притвориться, что все хорошо. Просто свидание с парнем. Несколько часов вне стен дома, покупая фрукты и овощи.

Именно здесь Кит начинает просыпаться от тумана, который притупляет его чувства.

На их пути была собака, может, бродячая, может, из какого-то дома в этом районе. Это Атланта, и не все пользуются поводками или дворами.

Собака вроде лабрадор, но, возможно, и обычная дворняга. Немного меньше и стройнее лабрадора. Возможно, помесь. Кит иногда подкармливал собак. Собака машет хвостом и трется головой об их руки, ища угощение.

Одним утром, после особенно тяжелого рабочего дня, Лотор пинает собаку, когда та приближается. Собака взвизгивает и убегает. Кит застывает.

— Эй, пойдем, здесь чертовски жарко, я хочу домой.

Лотор продолжает идти, словно ничего не случилось.

В следующую субботу собака снова подходит к ним, виляя хвостом и выпрашивая лакомство.

Позже в тот же день, когда Лотор работает в другой комнате, Кит сидит на диване и пытается сосредоточиться на мысли, которая витает в его голове. Она кажется важной.

_Я — собака._

Он наконец осознает это.

_Я здесь собака. Я прямо как та собака. Лотор пинает меня, а я машу хвостом._

А мгновение спустя еще одна мысль.

_Я с тем, кто просто так пинает собаку._

Он чувствует отвращение. Словно с глаз розовые очки сняли.

_Лотор не любит меня. И никогда не любил._

Из ниоткуда возникает воспоминание, о котором он не вспоминал уже очень давно. Ему десять лет, и он в новом приемном доме. В приемном доме жил ленивый рыжий кот. Кит не помнит его имя. Один из приемных детей схватил кота за хвост и потянул, смеясь, когда кот завопил. Кит был в ярости, бросившись на этого мальчика и прижав его к земле. Драка длилась всего минуту или две, а потом мальчик сдался. Он заставил другого мальчика поклясться в том, что тот больше никогда не причинит вреда рыжему коту.

_И я просто смотрел на то, как он пинает собаку, и ничего не делал._

Кит прячет свое лицо в ладонях и плачет. Выплакавшись, он вытирает свое лицо и принимает решение.

Возможность появляется пару недель после того события, как Лотор пнул собаку. Лотор должен уехать на корпоративный съезд. Это одна из тех поездок, в которую нельзя брать супругов, впрочем, Лотор и не собирался это делать. Это ночной рейс.

Лотор уходит ранним пятничным утром, а Кит рассматривает варианты. Кит знает, что он уйдет в любом случае. У него нет машины, нет работы, у него даже собственных денег нет. Таким образом у него остается два варианта.

Он может попытаться убежать. Несколько месяцев назад, разбираясь в шкафу, он нашел коробку с разной электроникой. Всякое барахло, несколько usb-кабелей, запасная компьютерная мышка. И так же он находит старый телефон Лотора. В то время находка не казалась важной. Однако позже, лежа на кровати и размышляя о своем побеге, он вспоминает про телефон. Он убеждается в этом, когда Лотор на работе. На старом телефоне Лотора все его старые номера. Теперь Киту кажется странным то, что когда-то они были вместе, были друзьями. Что у них были совместные занятия. Он вспоминает, как Лотор небрежно беседовал с ними, и теперь все это кажется нелепым.

Но, что более важно, у него есть номера большинства из его друзей. Он так же мог позвонить Широ, больше не имея его номер, найдя его рабочий номер в интернете. Он уверен, что таким образом он сможет заставить Широ поговорить с ним.

Или он мог попытаться найти какое-нибудь убежище. У него было достаточно денег для того, чтобы купить автобусный билет, может, билет на Грейхаунд*. Но ему было некуда идти.

И он не уверен, что кто-то из этих людей захочет снова услышать его.

Его второй вариант — пистолет, который, как он знает, Лотор всегда прячет в прикроватной тумбочке.

Кит достается пистолет, свой телефон и старый телефон Лотора. Он кладет все это на кровать и пытается представить свое будущее.

Кит не может представить свое будущее. Но он так же не может представить то, что будет держать этот пистолет у головы.

Так что он берет телефон и набирает номер.

Нет ответа.

Он набирает номер снова. На третьем гудке он наконец слышит приветствие. Он пытается ответить.

— При- Привет… эм…

— Кто это? Если это телемаркет, уберите меня из своего чертового списка.

— Эм…

— Пидж? — говорит он, когда слышит, как в его руках щелкает телефон.

Его руки дрожат, когда он смотрит на телефон. Это было сложнее, чем он себе представлял. Этот голос заставил его дрожать от счастья. Вечера в библиотеке, занятия по видеочату, остроумие и здравый рассудок. Боже, как же он скучал по Пидж.

Он не может это сделать. Он говорил себе, что не может.

Он вздрагивает, когда телефон с его руках начинает звонить.

— Да? — тихо говорит он.

— Черт возьми, это Кит? Это ты?

— Да, это я.

— О боже. Кит, ты даже не представляешь, как я рада тебя слышать.

— Правда?

— Да, правда. Как… Как ты?

На мгновение Кит замолкает, решая, как ему поступить. Интересно, хочет ли Пидж помочь кому-то вроде него, кому-то, кто оборвал все контакты ради того, кто без причин пинает собак. Кому-то, кто будет просто стоять и смотреть, как пинают собаку.

Но Кит больше так не может.

— Помоги мне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Greyhound - одна из крупнейших автобусных компаний в США.
> 
> Если кому-то интересно, то:  
> Ленивый рыжий кот в порядке и живет долгую счастливую жизнь.   
> Дворняжку замечает какая-то девушка и забирает его домой. Ему ни в чем не отказывают, и он проживает остаток своей жизни в хозяйских объятиях.


	11. Chapter 11

Шесть часов спустя Кит оказывается в самолете, свернувшись калачиком на сидении вместе с вещами, которые поместились в один чемодан, и сумкой для ноутбука, с которой он ходил во времена колледжа. Наблюдая, как город под самолетом превращается в крошечное пятно, Кит начинает беспокоиться. В голове он воспроизводит разговор с Пидж.

— Помоги мне.

— Хорошо… Что тебе нужно? Сейчас тебе нужно в больницу?

— Нет… Не эта помощь… Я хочу сбежать. Бросить его.

— Окей… Чем я могу помочь?

Кит злится на свою беспомощность. Он всегда делал все сам, всегда был самодостаточным.

— Кит, позволь мне помочь тебе.

И Кит знает, что это его единственный вариант.

— У меня нет машины. Нет убежища. У меня есть немного денег, накопленных… до этого всего. Но у меня нет к ним доступа.

— Хорошо. Когда ты сказал, что у тебя нет к ним доступа…

Он слышит щелчки на заднем плане.

— Лотор не знает об этом или, по крайней мере, не знает, сколько там. Но у меня больше нет банковской карты. Там немного, но я сразу же узнаю, сколько, как только доберусь до банка. Я верну тебе все, что ты…

— Деньги буквально наименьшая из проблем. Я просто хотела убедиться, что ты не говоришь об общем аккаунте или о чем-то типа того. Окей, сколько у нас времени? Рейс отправляется через пять часов.

— Рейс? Что?

— Да, ты возвращаешься.

— Пидж…

— Ты возвращаешься домой. А теперь ответь на мой вопрос.

— У него в ночь. Пять часов будет нормально.

— Хорошо, какой у тебя точный адрес? Я закажу тебе убер.

— Сколько это будет стоить, потому что…

— Кит, правда, это волнует меня меньше всего. За час соберешься? Я собираюсь заказать убер на это время.

У Кита очень мало вещей, которые он собрался брать с собой. Он оставил все, что мог, зная, что если он возьмет с собой что-то лишнее, то Лотор может разозлиться только сильнее. Он хочет взять деньги, которые, как он знает, лежат в ящике с носками, но не делает этого.

— Что мне делать, когда я приеду?

— Я заберу тебя и отвезу домой, и ты отдохнешь. Я снимаю дом в южном районе. Вообще у меня есть гостевая спальня, если не обращать внимание на барахло. Я уберу все с кровати.

— Я не хочу навязываться…

— Я заказала такси. Будь готов через час.

— Подожди, Пидж.

— Мне нужна дополнительная информация, чтобы купить билет.

— Пидж…

— Кит, пожалуйста. Дай мне сделать это. Садись на этот самолет. Я буду ждать тебя, когда ты прилетишь.

И так Кит садится на самолет, отчаянно пытаясь разобраться со своей жизнью на высоте сорока тысяч футов. Он убирает все препятствия, которые он ставил перед собой. Он так и не закончил колледж. Он не работал три года. В его голове рабочая история о пробеле в два года не объясняется тем, что он был в школе. Деньги, которые он сэкономил, с любой арендой не сильно помогут. Он снова и снова бегает по списку, чувствуя подавленность. Он не может… не позволяет себе быть обузой для людей, которых, он даже не уверен, он может назвать друзьями. Он валко пытается контролировать себя, игнорируя обеспокоенный взгляд пассажира на соседнем сидении и надеющегося, что у него не паническая атака.

Когда он выходит в лобби аэропорта, он на удивление быстро находит Пидж. Она практически не изменилась. Кит даже мог бы поклясться, что на ней та же одежда, которую она носила раньше. Это успокаивает его.

Он не знает, как себя вести. Пидж выглядит так, словно собирается обнять его, но в последний момент отказывается от попытки, замечая его закрытую позу.

Поездка домой начинается с тишины.

— Завтра я смогу пойти в банк и начать поиск жилья, — начинает он.

— Ты можешь оставаться так долго, сколько захочешь. Ханк может прийти и навестить тебя?

— А хочет ли он?

— Боже, да. Он хотел поехать вместе со мной в аэропорт, но мы не хотели… ты знаешь. Мы не хотели, чтобы там была тьма людей, когда ты приедешь.

— Я удивлен, что он хочет видеть меня.

— А почему он не должен хотеть этого?

Кит молчит. Что-то на подобии _мне кажется, что я предал его и швырнул его доброту в его же лицо, вернувшись к Лотору_ будет не самым лучшим ответом.

— Я совершил множество ошибок. Я выбрал его, а не вас, — наконец отвечает он.

— Никто так не считает. Мы так скучали по тебе. Кит, правда, ты даже не представляешь, как мы волновались и как мы счастливы, что ты снова здесь.

— Мне жаль.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться за это… Хотя, возможно, надо.

— О чем ты?

— Я общалась с Широ.

Кит начинает с имени.

— Широ… что? Откуда у тебя вообще информация о нем?

— Помнишь, мы все встретили его на встрече выпускников? Мы обменялись контактами, так как он хотел фотки, которые мы сделали.

— Ох…

— Мы рассказали ему кое-что из того, что случилось с… _ним_ , — она произносит «ним», словно это яд, — Пожалуйста, не злись. Нам нужно было поговорить с тем, кто действительно знал тебя и был настоящим взрослым.

— Все нормально. Я сам должен был поговорить с ним об этом.

— В любом случае, за последние несколько лет он множество раз пытался связаться с тобой, но, я полагаю, это не сработало. Ты должен позвонить ему.

— Я сомневаюсь, что он сейчас захочет разговаривать со мной.

— Я уже написала ему, и он, скорее всего, выломает мне дверь завтрашним утром, если ты не позвонишь ему к этому времени.

Кит ложится спать измученным. Перед уходом в спальню он утягивает Пидж в неловкие объятия. Она похлопывает его по спине и тормозит на какой-то момент. Все это кажется правильным.

Пидж так же не врала, когда говорила о бардаке в своей квартире. В гостевой спальне, кажется, взорвался компьютер. Ему пришлось вытащить клавиатуру из раковины, чтобы почистить зубы.

Большую часть ночи Кит тратит на беспокойные мысли, пытаясь успокоить себя и заснуть. Он думает, что он, возможно, испортил свою жизнь слишком сильно. Что у него ничего не получится. Он думает о разочарованных взглядах Широ и Ханка, которые, как он думает, он увидит, когда они поймут, кем Кит стал.

Он сморит на зеркало перед кроватью и едва узнает себя: худее обычного, с мертвыми глазами, травмированный во всех смыслах. Есть соблазн, говорящий ему, что будет легче просто сдаться. Что он истощает всех, кто считает его своим другом. Он ищет причины продолжать борьбу, а потом сон, наконец, овладевает им.

Большую часть следующего дня он проводит в кровати, свернувшись калачиком. В тот день Пидж высадила его у двери дома Широ. Он задерживается во дворике, беспокоясь о том, что может случиться, когда он снова увидит своего друга. Дом огораживает красивый белый забор, и Кит улыбается тому, насколько все живописно выглядит. Когда Широ открывает дверь, Кит ощущает себя нашкодившим подростком, смотрит вниз и ищет варианты, как он должен вести себя.

Но радость Широ очевидна. Он опускает руку на плечо Кита, улыбаясь, и Киту интересно, каково это — просто так беспокоиться о ком-либо. И что он сделал такого, чтобы заслужить это.

Широ объясняет, что Аллуры, его жены, и дочери сейчас нет дома, и они вернутся домой попозже. Они проходят в его гостиную и вместе садятся на диван.

— Итак, Кит, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Кит грустно улыбается. Некоторые вещи не меняются, и это касается Широ, который до сих пор ведет себя как отец и психиатр. Даже сейчас он выглядит именно так, с очками для чтения и сединой в волосах.

— Моя жизнь в полном беспорядке. Я не знаю, с чего начать, и это все кажется безнадежным, — он широко улыбается Широ, когда говорит это.

— Ладно, по крайней мере, ты честен.

Он дает Киту листок бумаги и ручку.

— Прямо сейчас запиши топ-5 проблем. Топ проблем и забот, которые надо решить, чтобы вернуть жизнь в прежнее русло.

Кит на миг задумывается, а потом пишет, только колеблясь с пятым пунктом в своем списке.

1\. Я не закончил колледж и не уверен, что меня примут обратно.  
2\. Нет работы  
3\. Никаких полезных навыков, благодаря которым поиски работы станут проще, кроме, наверное, розничной торговли  
4\. Нужен собственный угол и деньги, чтобы снимать его  
5\. Что, если он приедет за мной

Он отдает этот список Широ и ждет, пока тот прочтет его.

— Хорошо. Я помогу тебе кое с чем. Или, по крайней мере, помогу тебе начать. Они обязательно примут тебя обратно в школу. Я работал с клиентами, находящихся в подобной ситуации. Тебя не было лишь два года? Окей, все будет замечательно. Теперь работа, работа… С этим будет труднее. Не думаю, что у тебя будут какие-то проблемы с работой на заводе, или в розничной торговле, или в офисе. Платят мало, но помни, что это только пока ты не окончишь колледж. Я также помогу тебе.

— Это законные, практические соображения, Кит, но нет ничего, чего бы ты не смог преодолеть, — он снимает очки и вздыхает.

— Думаешь, он приедет за тобой, чтобы забрать обратно или навредить тебе?

Кит мгновенно напрягается. Он понимает, что должен обдумать это. Он понимает, что Лотор думает о нем, как о собственной вещи, и не хотел бы терять то, что принадлежит ему. Он чувствует всем своим существом то, что еще не свободен.

— Возможно, оба варианта.

Кит привык к тому, что Широ кто-то вроде наставника не только для него, но и для других. Даже когда он не был отцом, у него была нежная, руководящая роль отца, он был полон одобряющих цитат, его руки одобряюще лежали на плечах. Это то, что сначала возмущает Кита, возмущает все эти годы, но потом приходит уважение.

Однако это, наверное, первый раз, когда он видит другую сторону отца-Широ, его защитную сторону. Широ выглядит злым, его глаза сузились, а его протез сжался в кулак. Кит всегда думал, что протез Широ выглядит круто, но сейчас он выглядит как что-то, способное раздавить череп. Кит вздрагивает и думает, что он не хотел бы быть рядом с Широ, когда тот в ярости.

— У этого есть две стороны, и Кит, я хочу, чтобы ты отнесся к ним непредвзято. Хорошо? Тебе не нужно сегодня что-то делать, просто будь открытым. Первое… ты думал о том, чтобы пойти в полицию?

— Нет, я бы никогда… Я не смог бы.

— Я правда понимаю твои сомнения. И они обоснованы. Но если он приедет за тобой, я думаю, что лучше создать какой-нибудь протокол. Даже просто сообщение.

Кит морщится и качает головой.

— Это просто возможность, подумай об этом.

— И еще кое-что, и я хочу, чтобы ты подумал об этом. Ты боишься, что обратно вернешься к нему?

Кит обдумывает его вопрос. Он чувствует, что он покончил с Лотором. Он больше не любит его. Но он чувствовал тоже самое и тогда, когда они расстались в первый раз. Если Лотор снова появится у его двери и начнет разбрасываться извинениями и обещаниями, то как он поступит?

— Думаю, тебе нужно сходить к психологу. Я понимаю, ты ненавидишь даже мысль…

— И я никогда бы не смог себе это позволить.

— Есть возможность. Не забывай о том, где я работаю. Есть скользящая шкала и другие способы.

— Другим людям это нужнее.

— Но это не значит, что тебе это не нужно. Кит, есть причина, по которой ты боишься, что вернешься с ним. Ты сильный, но твоя жизнь была нелегкой. Это нормально — нуждаться в помощи и принимать ее от специалистов… от друзей.

Кит опускает голову.

— Просто подумай об этом.

Именно в этот момент они слышат, как отворяется входная дверь. Аллура стоит и выглядит так же прекрасно, какой ее и запомнил Кит. Охрененно прекрасная пара, думает Кит. Она держит на руках спящего ребенка.

— Кит! Я так рада видеть тебя! — она улыбается ему так искренне, что Кит почти смущается.

— Такаши мне много о тебе рассказывал. Он говорит, что ты ему как младший брат. Он был так рад услышать что-то о тебе снова после того, как вы перестали общаться, — ребенок в ее руках шевелится, сонно смотря на них. У нее копна темных волос, как и у Широ, но блестящие голубые глаза матери. Кит вовсе не эксперт, когда дело касается детей, но он считает, что она очаровательна.

— Кит, это моя дочь Катриона, — говорит Широ, светясь от гордости.

— Привет, Катриона, — неловко говорит Кит. Дело не в том, что в приемных домах или приемных семьях никогда не было маленьких детей, а в том, что он уже давно с ними не общался.

— Катрина, это Кит… Дядя Кит, — подмигивает ему Широ.

Катрина смотрит на него сверху вниз и протягивает руку. Кит наклоняется ближе и инстинктивно протягивает руку, думая, что она хочет пожать ее. Она не обращает внимания на его руку, хватая его за челку, и говорит:

 — Киф!

В груди Кита разливается тепло, когда он слышит смех Широ и Аллуры.

Они все сидят в гостинной несколько минут, по телевизору идет _Красавица и Чудовище_ , включенные для Катрионы, а на столе стоит свежеприготовленный чай, принесенный Аллурой. Они аккуратно разговаривают. Кит уже любит Аллуру и чувствует облегчение, когда понимает это. Они отличная пара, и Кит не упускает то, как тепло и нежно они выглядят рядом друг с другом.

Спустя какое-то время Широ и Аллура извиняются, говоря, что им нужно идти делать обед.

Кит смотрит, как они уходят, и замечает, что Катриона смотрит на него.

— Садись, — говорит она, похлопывая по полу.

— Что?

— Садись. Тебе нужно расчесать свои волосы.

Кит повинуется, потому что что ты еще можешь сделать, когда маленькая девочка говорит тебе о том, что нужно причесаться? Она начинает расчесывать его волосы. Кит сидит покорно и старается не слишком вникать в фильм. Часть его находит себя подпевающим песне, а другая часть не может перестать пытаться разобраться в логике этого мультфильма. Когда Катрина зажимает заколку на волосах, ему интересно, почему Чудовище такой придурок, если есть проклятие, которое нужно разрушить, и пытается выяснить, как долго замок находился под проклятием.

Он выходит из своих мыслей тогда, когда слышит вздох и краем глаза замечает вспышку камеры.

Он смотрит и видит Аллуру и Широ, стоящих в проходе, с ладонями у рта, а Широ еще и делает фото.

— Если покажешь это кому-нибудь, я тебя убью, — шипит Кит, забывая, что Катрина тоже слышит его. Широ смеется, и последнее, что они делают до того, как появляется Пидж, — регистрируют Кита в фейсбуке.

Они возвращаются в квартиру Пидж. Это был долгий день, и часть Кита просто хочет лечь спать, но это желание исчезает, когда в дверь звонят, а за ней стоит Ханк. Ханк сразу же обнимает его, даже слегка отрывая от пола. Часть Кита щетинится и хочет свободы, а другая часть чувствует себя в безопасности в объятиях Ханка.

Они сидят в гостинной, разговаривают и едят еду, принесенную Ханком, которая настолько хороша, что Кит буквально переносится на небеса.

Он также узнает больше о том, что Пидж учится в аспирантуре, и, как он и предполагал, она, вероятно, самый умный человек. На самом деле у нее какая-то работа лаборанта и контракт, который позволяет ей довольно комфортно жить после окончания школы.

Ханк женат и работает личным поваром. Его глаза горят, когда он рассказывает о своей жене Шей и о том, как ему нравится его работа. Кит чувствует печаль из-за того, что его не было на свадьбе.

Разговор начинает успокаивать Кита. Это кажется нормальным, словно нормальная жизнь в пределах досягаемости — протяни руку, вот она. Хоть произошло много всего, Пидж и Ханк все еще остаются Пидж и Ханком, и каждый из них счастлив, что Кит с ними рядом. Они касаются серьезных тем, и Кит за это им благодарен. Ему нужен час или два нормальной жизни, чтобы снова почувствовать себя человеком. Все избегают упоминать тех, чье имя начинается на букву Л. Лотор — логично, но Киту кажется, что они танцуют вокруг другой важной Л в его жизни. Он не может представить, что они утеряли с ним всякий контакт. Он хочет спросить, но не уверен, что сможет принять их ответ прямо сейчас. Он быстро представляет, как они говорят ему о том, что он женился, еще у него родились близнецы или что-то в этом роде, и быстро начинает спрашивать о жизни Ханка и Пидж.

В ту ночь, когда он снова лежит один, он пытается разобраться в своих чувствах. Кит рад за своих друзей, но есть также и острая боль сожаления. Все кажутся женатыми, счастливыми, и он просто молится, чтобы он смог найти какую-нибудь работу, которая позволит ему выжить и не разрушить свою душу.

Он чувствует себя покинутым, но это не совсем правильно. Он не остался позади, он чувствует себя единственным бракованным другом, который не может разобраться со своей жизнью. Единственный в компании друзей, кто должен молчать, пока остальные рассказывают о своей счастливой и удивительной жизни. На самом деле он не завидует. Они все заслуживают счастливой жизни, в то время как он достоин лишь результатов его хреновых решений.

Он сожалеет, но также Кит начинает чувствовать немного знакомый огонь в своей груди. Кит, по крайней мере, выживший, и то, что он собирается делать сейчас — это выжить. Где-то в туманном кошмаре, в котором он находился последние несколько лет, он забыл, что мир — таинственное и трудное место. Он забыл, каково это — сражаться, бороться за что-то. Он сможет вернуться обратно. И на этот раз ему не надо делать это в одиночку.

Он принимает то, что Широ, Пидж и Ханк всегда рядом.

Позже Кит листает фейсбук, с легкостью найдя фотографию с ним и Катриной, так как у него есть лишь два друга — Аллура и Широ. Кит признает, что фотография отвратительно милая и уже собрала двадцать семь лайков. Он не может не улыбнуться, когда смотрит на серьезно-сосредоточенное лицо Катрионы, пытающейся справиться с волосами Кита, и розово-фиолетовую заколку, держащую часть его челки. Какой-то Альфор смеется, что Катриона нашла себе новую модель. Еще кто-то по имени Коран уже отправил ему заявку в друзья. Кит лайкает фотографию, принимает запрос от Корана и идет в душ.

Когда он возвращается и открывает фейсбук, то видит одно новое уведомление. Он нажимает на него и видит, что Лэнсу Альваресу понравилась его фотография с Катрионой.

Кит тяжело сглатывает, а его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Он улыбается сам себе. Даже сейчас Лэнс заставляет его сердце биться.

_Потому что Лэнс всегда был особенным, да?_

В то время, пока он пялится в телефон, появляется новое уведомление — запрос в друзья от Лэнса. Кит издает странный звук. Для Кита это, в каком-то смысле, переломный момент.

Внезапно на него обрушивается вся ситуация, произошедшая за последние сутки. Последние часы казались нереальными, словно это был сон, будто завтра он проснется рядом с Лотором и поймет, что на самом деле этого всего не было. Ему кажется, что он был не в своем теле и наблюдал за тем, как он воссоединяется с друзьями, ведет вежливые разговоры, обживает гостевую спальню Пидж. Отстраненное состояние помогает ему справляться со всем, но сейчас оно рушится.

От быстрых изменений у него кружится голова. Он боится. Боится начать новую жизнь, боится снова все испортить.

Но также он счастлив. У него есть друзья, настоящие друзья, люди, которые все еще пытаются помочь ему после того, как он бросил их на несколько лет. Его одолели эмоции, и он с устрашающей ясностью понимает, как сильно он скучал по ним все эти годы. Пидж, Ханк, Широ. Его друзья.

И Лэнс. Лэнс, живой и здоровый, и отправивший запрос в друзья, с селфи на аватарке, демонстрирующим его большую и глупую улыбку, которую так любит Кит. Он чувствует прилив любви и благодарности, и от этого у него перехватывает дыхание. Он не в порядке. И у него проблемы с друзьями, которые заботятся о нем.

Он нажимает на кнопку «принять», кликает на сообщения и пишет Лэнсу простое «привет». Потом он находит блокнот, спрятанный под проводами Пидж, и начинает составлять план.


	12. Chapter 12

Кит осознает, что стать с Лэнсом друзьями так же легко, как и в первый раз. Они обмениваются номерами и начинают активно переписываться, словно ничего не случилось.

С Лэнсом его жизнь всегда была ярче, и эта ситуация — не исключение. Он прячет в себе все темные чувства, которые заставляют чувствовать стыд, которые говорят ему, что он не достоин любви и доброты, что он получает от своих друзей. А сейчас он просто хочет снова увидеть Лэнса. Таким образом, они решают встретиться в пятницу дома у Пидж.

Пятница наступает быстрее, чем казалось, у него с Пидж вечер пиццы и планы на просмотр какого-то паршивого сериала. Когда в дверь стучат, сердце в груди замирает, и Кит начинает нервничать. Пидж открывает дверь, быстро обнимает Лэнса, а затем дает ему пройти, позволяя Киту впервые увидеть его за многие годы. Повисает тишина, возможно, не неловкая, но теперь между ними есть расстояние. Прошло несколько лет, и они не расставались, оставаясь хорошими друзьями. Не оставаясь в плохих отношениях, просто они никогда не обсуждали то, что произошло. В каком-то смысле Кит не знает человека, стоящего перед ним.

Кит начинает протягивать руку, чтобы пожать руку Лэнсу, но тот делает шаг вперед и обнимает Кита. Кит на мгновение застывает, а затем расслабляется в его объятиях.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — Лэнс шепчет ему на ухо.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Кит. Объятие длится намного дольше, чем надо, и Кит кое-как осознает, что Пидж неловко стоит рядом, пытаясь дать им двоим момент, поглощенная висящей на стенке картиной.

— Я не могу поверить… Я серьезно не могу поверить… что у тебя все еще есть маллет, чувак.

Кит снова напрягается, и, ухмыляясь, бьет Лэнса в плечо. Начало положено, и Кит понимает, что Лэнс все еще Лэнс.

Они начинают идти к дивану, когда Пидж прерывает их.

— Ох, эм… подождите, парни. Я ошиблась. Я совсем забыла о том, что должна встретиться со своим другом вечером.

— С твоим другом? — говорит Кит.

— Да, эм, с моим другом. Я забыла. Мне надо идти.

— Каким другом, — Кит прищуривает глаза.

— Эм, Джон.

— Джон? Серьезно, Пидж?

— Прости. Нам придется собраться позже. Повеселитесь. Пока! — когда Пидж выбегает за дверь, Кит видит, что на мгновение она смотрит на Лэнса, а затем закрывает квартиру.

Кит стонет из-за очевидной лжи Пидж и задумывается, просил ли Лэнс оставить их наедине, и почему Пидж ведет себя немного странно в отношении Лэнса.

Затем он поворачивается к Лэнсу, понимая, что тот стал другим человеком. Теперь его лицо не такое мальчишеское, и он, кажется, выглядит совершенно иначе. Кит с горечью замечает, что он выглядит так, словно поднимал тяжести, и Кит чувствует себя неуверенно со своим телом. Не сказать, что Кита это правда волнует или то, что он тщеславен, но он помнит свое тело в колледже, когда он все время тренировался. Сейчас он стал довольно мягким. Внезапно вспоминается их соперничество. Когда это Лэнс был накаченным Адонисом? Кит мысленно добавляет «найти спортзал» к своему списку вещей, которые помогут вернуть его жизнь в прежнее русло.

Кожа Лэнса кажется все такой же загорелой, такой же красивой, подчеркнутой белой рубашкой, на которой, кажется, было слишком много расстегнутых пуговиц.

Однако добрые глаза Лэнса и его улыбка не изменились.

— Так…

— Так.

Кит понимает, что он, скорее всего, главная причина этой неловкости. Он представляет, как Лэнс танцует возле приемлемых тем. Ты действительно сможешь спросить человека, у которого жизнь — полный беспорядок, как у него дела? Спросить у них о жестоком бывшем парне? Поговорить о шрамах на предплечьях?

— Расскажи, чем ты занимался последние несколько лет, — начинает Кит с безопасной темы. Ему хотелось, чтобы сейчас Лэнс говорил о себе.

— Ну, я закончил колледж, но думаю, ты и так это знаешь. Несколько месяцев назад я работал в компании отца Наймы. Мне понравилось. Но ничего не вышло, и затем я отправился путешествовать. Я подумал, что я еще молод, так почему бы не попутешествовать?

— Где побывал?

— Начал с Ямайки и каким-то образом оказался на Кюрасао. Затем моя сестра решила посетить Коста-Рику, и мы поехали туда вместе. Наверное, надо было меньше ходить по туристическим местам, но мне просто были необходимы пляжи, музыка и хорошая еда.

— Звучит потрясающе.

— Верно. То есть, я хочу быть одним из тех богатых людей, у которых пляжный домик в каком-то красивом месте. Это было бы замечательно. Выходишь на улицу и оказываешься сразу на пляже.

— Найма поехала с тобой?

Наступила короткая пауза.

— Нет, мы расстались.

— Ох, — Кит старается не выглядеть удивленным, — Что случилось?

Кит сожалеет о вопросе, не зная, слишком ли это личное.

— Ты не обязан отвечать, это не мое дело.

— Все хорошо. На самом деле, ну, ничего не случилось? Я о том, что это не что-то типа измены или вроде того. Думаю, что наши отношения перестали работать сразу после того, как мы окончили колледж. Типа, это легко, когда у нас одни занятия, одни друзья, и мы ходим на одни и те же вечеринки каждые выходные. Но когда ты входишь в реальный мир, увлекаешься новыми хобби, беспокоишься о пенсионных планах и страховке, а так же о хозяйстве и прочем дерьме… Мы просто поняли, что не можем быть вместе.

— Мне жаль это слышать.

— Я даже предложил завести ребенка, чтобы у нас все получилось. То есть, я встречался с Наймой четверть жизни и не хотел пускать все на самотек! Можешь представить, какого масштаба это была катастрофа? Если мы больше не могли быть вместе, то ребенок сделал бы все только хуже.

— Однажды ты станешь великолепным отцом.

Лэнс улыбается.

— И ты тоже, если захочешь. Катрина, кажется, любит тебя.

Кит ухмыляется. Он не знает, почему, но дочка Широ, кажется, полюбила его. Он больше не видит Широ, пока его не втянули в рисование с Катриной или не устроили мини-танцевальную вечеринку, или что-то еще. Его жизнь на фейсбуке полностью состоит из их совместных фотографий на страницах Широ и Аллуры.

— В любом случае, это должно быть с правильным человеком, и я не думаю, что Найма была тем человеком. Я о том, что мы были типа соседями по комнате, которые даже под конец не любили друг друга. Мы так долго не занимались сексом, что я буквально снова стал девственником.

— Это так не работает.

— Девственником, Кит. Однажды в поезде, в котором я добирался до работы, я встретил милого парня. Я бы никогда не изменил, но этот парень флиртовал со мной, приглашал куда-то, и я понял, как мне не хватает того, кто просто хочет быть со мной. Я нуждаюсь, Кит. Мне нужен кто-то, кто обнимет меня, поддержит и всякое такое. Когда я решил взять его номер, я понял, что все кончено. Типа, если я рассматриваю даже этот вариант, то я понял, что все, конец. Потому что это уже не я. Думаю, Найма тоже это знала. Вероятно, она знала это раньше меня.

— Ты устал. Будут и другие.

— Прости, что вывалил все это на тебя. Я делаю это все ради себя, правда? Я уехал на Ямайку вскоре после того, как мы расстались, и вернулся несколько дней назад. Так что мои воспоминания еще свежи, понимаешь?

— Я понимаю.

— Ты, наверное, счастлив, да?

Кит моргает, не зная, как воспринимать этот вопрос.

— Счастлив? Что ты расстался с Наймой? — он почти спрашивает о том, почему Лэнс думает, что он должен быть счастлив, а потом со смущением понимает, что его влюбленность в Лэнса, возможно, была не такой скрытой, как он думал. Однако предположение, что их расставание делает его счастливым, ранит Кита. Он хотел, чтобы Лэнс был счастлив, мечтал о счастливой жизни Лэнса с Наймой. Ему не очень приятно видеть Лэнса одиноким или без пары, — Нет, я не счастлив. На самом деле я немного оскорблен тем, что ты так думаешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Иногда мне кажется, что я хочу твоего счастья больше, чем своего.

Кит съеживается, как только слова покидают его рот. Он провел почти всю свою жизнь и особенно последние месяцы закрытым, не проявляя своих чувств, сдерживая свои эмоции и то, что он действительно думал и чувствовал. Он тщательно взвешивал каждое слово, рассчитывая его действие, и обычно находил более безопасным и легким скрывать свои настоящие чувства.

Покинув Лотора, он чувствует опасность и свободу. Словно кто-то включил кран, и он не может его выключить. Словно хочется выплеснуть сразу все эмоции. Словно его наказывают, заставляя чувствовать все сразу, не давая выбор и отсрочку.

Он признался Широ в том, что хотел бы, что бы тот был его настоящим отцом. Широ вежливо принял это, а Кит хотел умереть. На прошлой неделе он дважды плакал перед Пидж, однажды сказав ей, что он любит ее, что он был ей бесконечно благодарен. Но все же. Он на самом деле на днях попросил Ханка обнять его, хотя в любой другой момент Кит посчитал бы эту идею глупой.

Он не чувствует контроля над собой. Сейчас он раскрывает себя перед людьми, не наслаждаясь этим, неспособный сдерживать себя.

Глаза Лэнса слегка расширяется. Он подсаживается ближе.

— Эй, Кит. Мы же теперь взрослые, да? Мы можем быть честны друг с другом?

Кит кивает, борясь с нарастающей паникой.

— Я нравился тебе в колледже?

Кит смеется, и на мгновение Лэнс отстраняется от него, тихо говоря что-то о неудаче.

— Боже, да. Ты мне очень сильно нравился.

— Ох… В смысле, я вроде как знал, но не хотел делать каких-либо предположений…

— Я любил тебя. По крайней мере, я так думаю. Я не уверен, что знаю о том, что такое любовь на самом деле. Все смешалось. Как я могу знать, что такое любовь, если меня никто никогда не любил? Но я думаю, что любил тебя.

В голове Кита начинают завывать сирены, и какая-то часть его пытается отступить, понимая, что он слишком честен.

— Чел…

— Извини. Это было слишком, да?

— Нет. Нет, все нормально. И ты же знаешь, что есть люди, любящие тебя. Знаешь же?

Кит кивает.

— Я всегда боялся… волновался, понимаешь? И я каким-то образом даже свел тебя с Лотором, — Лэнс не хочет смотреть ему в глаза.

— Что? Нет. Почему ты так думаешь?

— Мне кажется, что я, начав встречаться с Наймой, заставил тебя сойтись с Лотором вместо того…

— Вместо того, чтобы всю жизнь тосковать по тебе?

— Кит, дружище. Боже. Нет, но, может быть, все могло быть иначе. Или если бы я больше разговаривал с тобой. Мы даже не говорили об этом, а когда говорили, то я был придурком.

— Ты не сделал ничего странного.

— Затем, когда я узнал, что делал Лотор, все было так запутанно. Я не знал, что делать или как помочь. Затем все были заняты, и мы каким-то образом потеряли связь. А затем твой номер перестал обслуживаться. Я не должен был так с тобой поступать.

— Лэнс, прекрати. В этом нет твоей вины. Это все я. Я принял эти решения.

— Это был Лотор.

— Это был и он, и я. Я позволил ему манипулировать мной.

— Это не твоя вина. Он один виноват. К сожалению, насильники умеют выбирать себе жертв. Прости, что сделал для тебя так мало всего.

— Все хорошо. На самом деле ты можешь сделать много всего, верно?

— Возможно. Ты когда-нибудь хотел ходить на свиданки вместо того, чтобы тусоваться с Наймой и Лотором? Думаю, если бы ты поехал вместе со мной на День Благодарения, то мы были бы вместе.

Кит фыркает.

— Ты бы действительно отказался от времени, проведенного с Наймой? Я уверен в том, что ты не жалеешь об этом времени, даже если у тебя с ней ничего не получилось. Ты любил ее, и часть тебя всегда будет продолжать любить. Она же часть твоего путешествия, да? Я знаю тебя, Лэнс, — Кит чувствует себя странно, легко, и безуспешно пытается заткнуться, — Да и наши свидания были бы той еще катастрофой.

Лэнс странно смотрит на него, — Почему?

— Я запутался. Со мной что-то не так. Да я даже не знаю, как должны выглядеть здоровые отношения. Плюс, ну, это выглядело бы словно подзаборный тролль встречается с ангелом или что-то типа того.

 _Заткнись, Кит, заткнись_ шепчет ему внутренний голос.

— Стой, что? В этом сравнении кто подзаборный тролль?

— Я, конечно же.

— И поэтому я ангел? Я?

— Ты особенный человек, Лэнс.

— И ты. Ты должен понять, что ты тоже особенный.

Киту интересно, как расслабленный разговор о путешествиях Лэнса перерос в это. Он знает, что ему надо остановиться, но бурный поток чувств хлынул из какого-то потайного места внутри него, и он не может прекратить говорить. Слова покидают рот, сопровождаемые отчаянным тоном.

— Только ты так добр. Ты думаешь, что каждый человек особенный. Ты думаешь, что каждый достоин того, чтобы его любили и уважали, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не будет доказано обратное. Я так уважаю это в тебе. Словно ты видишь мир глазами, которые я не могу представить. Ты смотришь на меня глазами, которые я не могу вообразить.

Он боится поднять взгляд, обеспокоенный тем, какое сейчас может быть лицо у Лэнса. Лэнс подвигается к Киту ближе и берет его за руку.

— Что еще ты любил во мне?

Кит закрывает глаза. Он открывает свой ящик Пандоры.

Почему он любил Лэнса? Умный, веселый, привлекательный, да. Но так можно описать множество людей из его окружения. Что сделало Лэнса особенным? Он представляет мальчика, которого он встретил много лет назад, его лучистую улыбку, его нежные прикосновения.

— Ты проницателен и используешь это для того, чтобы помогать людям, а не причинять им боль. Типа, ты понял, что я ненормальный, верно? Но ты общался со мной. И дело было не только во мне. Например, ты знаешь, что когда Пидж перегружена или чем-то сильно увлечена, она не хочет ни с кем разговаривать, но иногда она забывает попить или кофе или поесть, поэтому ты приносишь ей все это и понимаешь, что если она не говорит тебе спасибо, то это не значит, что она не благодарна.

— И ты знаешь, что, не зная какой-то части информации, люди могут прийти к неверному выводу? Ты так не делаешь. Например, когда один профессор опаздывал и часто отменял занятия, все сплетничали о том, что она слишком много пьет или ненавидит свою работу. Ты никогда не делал подобных предположений, а потом выяснилось, что у нее рак, и мы все чувствовали себя уродами, но не ты. Ты никогда не говорил о ней что-то ужасное. Буквально каждый в группе был куском дерьма. Кроме тебя.

— Кит…

— Я так же люблю то, что ты смешной. Типа, я не понимаю и половину твоих шуток, но я все еще считаю, что они смешные, и иногда даже не имеет значения, что ты говоришь, потому что я просто хочу слышать твой голос.

 _Кит, черт возьми,_ думает он про себя, _заткнись заткнись заткнись._

Глаза Лэнса были широко раскрыты, рот приоткрыт, а Кит снова закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как из его рта вылетают все новые и новые слова.

— Знаешь, обычно я не люблю подобных тебе людей. Общительных, популярных, болтливых, экстравертов. Но ты другой. Например, есть кто-то, кто может зайти в комнату и заставить всех чувствовать себя непринужденно, комфортно, связанным с другими и желанным. Даже такого чудилу, как я. Словно у тебя есть свет, а люди реагируют на него, они хотят…

Кита прерывают губы Лэнса на его собственных. Он удивлен и никак не реагирует, пока Лэнс не кладет свою ладонь на его голову, наклоняя ее вверх и скользя языком по губам. Кит подчиняется, целуя в ответ и содрогаясь от внезапного контакта. Лэнс притягивает его к себе, и Кит кладет руку на его грудь, чувствуя, как быстро бьется сердце Лэнса. Все кажется тихим и спокойным, кроме сердцебиения Лэнса. Это ошеломляет, и Кит путается, теряется.

Он опускает руку вниз, осторожно кладя ее на коленки Лэнса.

Кит отстраняется, — Знаешь, ты можешь сделать это, если хочешь.

— Могу что?

— Заняться со мной сексом.

Лэнс смотрит ему в глаза, и они так близко, так близко друг к другу, что у Кита кружится голова. Лэнс кладет руки на щеки Кита и наклоняется вперед, упираясь лбом в лоб Кита.

— Кит.

— Или я могу отсосать тебе. Дай мне…

Лэнс отходит, глубоко вздыхая.

— Прости. Мне не следовало это делать. Мы не должны. Мне надо идти.

Кит не может ответить ему, рука все еще тянется, теряя тепло Лэнса.

— Это не… это неправильно. Не сейчас. Мы поговорим попозже, хорошо? Я напишу тебе.

Лэнс моментально уходит, оставив ошеломленного Кита сидеть на диване. Он сидит, потеряв счет времени, пытаясь разобраться в том, что он чувствует или должен чувствовать в этой ситуации. Он все испортил? Теперь Лэнс ненавидит его? Но Лэнс поцеловал его первым. Он определенно поцеловал его. Но его это «я напишу тебе», по сути, жестокий и решительный отказ.

Кит смотрит вниз, понимая, что его руки дрожат. Он знает, что неловкость создал именно он. Почему он был так честен с Лэнсом?

Когда он возвращается в свою спальню, нежелательная проблема лежит на поверхности. Кит понимает, что это заставляет желчь подниматься к горлу.

Его готовность заняться сексом с Лэнсом, если Лэнс хочет этого, когда Кит сам — нет, бьет кувалдой. У него это было словно в крови — поставить удовольствие Лэнса на первое место, предложить себя, когда его целовали, подчиниться. Это была его вторая натура.

Он почти слышит, как Лотор смеется над ним. Он почти чувствует руки Лотора на своем горле, чувствует, как Лотор нагибает его в своем кабинете, чувствует боль и кровь. Его зубы на плече. Помечающий его, помечающий его тело.

Слезы угрожают выйти наружу, поэтому Кит бросается в заднюю комнату, надеясь, что Пидж не захочет говорить с ним, когда вернется домой. Он сворачивается калачиком под одеялом на кровати и закрывает уши руками, стараясь заглушить свои мысли.

Неудачник

Запах Лотора

Сильные руки в постели

Ничтожество

Неловкий

Звук молнии

Поставленный на колени

Шлюха

Грубые руки Лотора

Бракованный товар

_Ты — бракованный товар_

Кит понимает, что накручивает себя, и хватается за подушку, лежащую под головой. Как-то в тумане он слышит звук оповещения на телефоне. Он автоматически тянется за ним и видит сообщение от Лэнса.

Лэнс: Эй, чел, извини, что сбежал. Я не должен был уходить так быстро, но целуя тебя, я слегка разволновался. Шучу. В любом случае, ссорян, что убежал. Я поддался моменту и не считаю, что сейчас подходящее для нас время. Хочешь погулять завтра? Мы можем вместе поискать работу или просто поболтать. Кажется, я сейчас не очень хороший друг. Иногда я не знаю, что говорить тебе. Я так рад что ты вернулся- я скучал по своему лучшему другу. Мне не хватало возможности поговорить с тобой. Все время я думал о тебе. Это самое длинное смс, которое я когда-либо отправлял. Кстати, ты не ненормальный или чудак, как ты говорил о себе ранее. Ты Кит. В любом случае, прогуляемся? Поищем работу? Пожалуемся друг другу на жизнь? Могу заехать за тобой.

Лэнс заканчивает свое сообщение улыбающимся смайликом и сердечком. Кит делает рваный вдох.

Кит вылезает из-под одеяла. На столе лежал список того, что нужно сделать, чтобы навести порядок в голове и жизни. Дрожащими руками внизу он дописывает «Найти спортзал». Остановившись на мгновение, он добавляет «Поговорить с Широ о психиатрах», прежде чем вернуться в постель и свернуться калачиком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Почему именно фейсбук?   
> Сейчас почти никто не сидит в фейсбуке, но именно эта социальная сеть - склад детских фотографий. Автор представляет, что именно туда Широ и Аллура загружают тонны фоток Катрины. Так же автор не видит Лэнса на фейсбуке, однако считает, что таким способом он поддерживает связь со старшими поколениями и смотрит фотки детей (родственников!). Типа, это не его любимая социальная сеть, но ему нравится смотреть фото своих племянников/племянниц и общаться с дядями и тетями, которые понятия не имеют про твиттер.


	13. Chapter 13

Кит восстанавливает свою жизнь по кусочкам и осколкам. С практической частью разобраться намного проще, чем казалось. Он устраивается на работу на фабрике. Работа до одурения скучная и ужасная, но платят достаточно, чтобы снимать очень маленький и экономичный домик. Этот дом располагается рядом с остановками общественного транспорта, и Кит может легко добраться до работы или других мест, чтобы встретиться со своими друзьями. Ему нужно закончить пять классов, и два из них он может пройти онлайн, поэтому он записывается на один осенью.

Он чувствует, что обременяет своих друзей меньше, больше не оставаясь в их гостевых спальнях и не высасывая их эмоциональную энергию.

Сложнее всего то, о чем Широ говорит лишь один раз, потому что тогда Кит начинает ругаться, шипеть и брыкаться, — это _эмоциональное восстановление_. Кит чувствует себя стабильно, но это работает лишь когда он старается не думать слишком много. Он не думает о прошлом. Он не думает о себе. О не думает о том, что происходит между ним и Лэнсом. Он движется в легком ритме, который почти ничем не отличается от студенческих лет с друзьями и работой.

Было время, когда Кит гордился тем, что он знал, кто он такой. Возможно, ему не нравилось то, кем он был. Возможно, он не всегда был счастлив. Но он знал себя. Последние несколько лет пошатнули его веру, а тьма, просочившись сквозь трещины в груди, добралась до сердца и захватила его. Каждое утро он просыпается. Завтракает. Идет на работу. Несколько раз в неделю ходит в спортзал. Он тусуется с бандой. Он не знает, кто он или почему он делает это.

Но он продолжает двигаться вперед. Он должен выжить, и ему это удастся. Остальное он сможет сделать позже.

Все не так плохо. Моменты онемения и отчужденности сменяются проблесками надежды и счастья. Эти моменты появляются так часто, что скоро это становится нормой, а не исключением.

Возвращение в колледж — это то, что его по-настоящему волнует, пусть это просто онлайн-курс. Когда ему было восемнадцать, это казалось рутиной или необходимостью. Сейчас же это кажется привилегией.

Он так же становится нянькой Катрионы, которая, возможно, является единственным человеком, который заставляет его смеяться больше, чем Лэнс.

Он держится за эти моменты и будущие возможности, которые помогают ему пережить день.

Кит говорит себе, что ему просто нужно больше времени. Бывают такие моменты, когда он думает, что ему вообще ничего не надо, кроме благодарности за то, что у него есть. За место, где можно жить. За то, что Пидж не дает поганые советы. С Широ тоже самое, только там уже отеческие советы. За зарплату, которую он получает регулярно. За Катрину, поющую диснеевские песни. За пятничные ночи с Ханком и Шей. За Лэнса, смотрящего фильмы с ним и оборачивающимся вокруг него, как ленивец. За то, что ему ничего не угрожает. За исчезающие шрамы.

Есть жизни хуже, если Кит не думает слишком много или до тех пор, пока он игнорирует чувство в затылке, говорящее ему, что это тоже долго не продлится.

***

**Получено новое сообщение**

Лэнс: надеюсь вы счастливы я страдаю

Кит: очень

Лэнс: ненавижу вас

Кит: наслаждайся взрослой жизнью пока мы будем веселиться

Лэнс решил, что ему наконец надо всерьез отнестись к поиску работы, и в этот раз он решил отказаться от посиделок на выходных. На этот раз они играют в аркаду, которая, казалось бы, является лучшей во всем жанре. Кит сидит на заднем сиденье в машине Пидж, переписывается и вполуха слушает разговор Пидж и Ханка о стратегии, позволяющей играть как можно дольше.

— Так с кем ты переписываешься? И нужно ли мне вообще спрашивать? — улыбается Пидж с переднего сиденья.

— Я общаюсь буквально с пятью человеками, и в этой машине двое из них. Наверное, очевидно, с кем я переписываюсь.

Ему кажется, что в этой ситуации с Лэнсом он что-то пропустил. Их предыдущий разговор неоднократно повторяется в его голове. Он пытается забыть неловкие моменты той ночи и Лэнса, да и вообще он притворялся, словно того поцелуя никогда не было. Они впадают во что-то такое, когда они чувствуют себя уютно и комфортно в обществе друг друга, но все еще крепко дружат. Тем не менее, он не может перестать думать о некоторых намеках Лэнса. Кит считает, что долгая поездка в аркаду — отличный момент для неловких разговоров.

— Вы знали, что в прошлом у меня были чувства к Лэнсу?

Они оба начинают смеяться. Кит тупо смотрит на них, пока они не успокаиваются.

— О боже, ты серьезно? — говорит Ханк, принимая серьезное выражение.

— Я не понимаю, почему вы оба смеетесь.

— Я о том, разве вы когда-то не встречались? — спрашивает Пидж.

— Что? Нет. Никогда. С чего вы взяли?

— Вы были… близки и всегда вместе, — говорит Ханк.

— Вы сумасшедшие. Мы были просто друзьями. Но… вы серьезно думали, что мы встречаемся?

— Может, не встречались, а состояли в связи… или типа того. Я как-то спросил Лэнса, и он замешкался, не дав прямого ответа. Не скажу, что он намекал на то, что вы что-то делаете, но… — пожимает плечами Ханк.

— Вы намекаете на то, что тогда я нравился Лэнсу?

Повисает тишина.

— Не намекаем. Говорим прямо, — говорит Пидж.

Кит пытается переварить новую информацию. Его чувства к Лэнсу всегда казались ему безответными. Конечно, они были близки, но Лэнс никогда не проявлял к нему интерес, как к Найме. Даже представить трудно то, что все это время они желали друг друга.

— Почему Лэнсу нравится кто-то вроде меня? — вздрагивает Кит, — Извините, я знаю, что это нелепо, когда я говорю такие вещи.

Красный свет позволяет Ханку и Пидж обменяться долгим, пристальным взглядом.

— Окей, Кит. Потерпи нас немного. После твоего приезда как часто Лэнс устраивал тебе голландскую духовку*? — спрашивает Ханк.

— Чт… Чего?

— Ответь на вопрос, — отвечает Пидж.

— Ну… ну, случалось пару раз.

— Как часто он пукал на тебя и смеялся с этого? — прямо спрашивает Пидж.

— Пидж, что за хрень.

— Дело в том, ну, сколько сейчас Лэнсу? Он все еще думает, что пукать — это очень смешно, — заключает Пидж.

— Эм, окей, хорошо, Лэнс, вероятно, до конца своей жизни будет думать, что пукает весело, — на мгновение задумался Кит, — И это не значит, что пукать — не смешно.

— Хорошо, но когда ты в последний раз делал это? — спрашивает Ханк.

— Честно говоря, не помню, чтобы делал это когда-то. По крайней мере, специально.

Пидж вжимает свой палец в руль.

— Был момент, когда Лэнс носил рубашку от Ed Hardy**, — говорит Ханк.

— Окей, хорошо. Не понимаю, почему это так важно. Кто такой этот Эд Харди?

— Тебе лучше не знать. Помнишь, как горячий официант из ресторана на Четвертой улице флиртовал с Ханком вместо Лэнса, а потом он дулся из-за этого всю ночь, словно большой ребенок? — спрашивает Пидж.

— Он безработный и все еще тратит, ну, около сотни долларов на уход за кожей и волосами, — вставляет Ханк, прежде чем Кит ответит.

— Зачем вы рассказываете мне это? — Кит не совсем понимает, куда движется их разговор.

— Он также поцеловал тебя, когда уже встречался с Наймой и, по крайней мере, подозревал, что у тебя есть чувства к нему, — упоминает Пидж, звуча немного неуверенно.

— Нет, он не делал этого.

— Да, делал. Мы наблюдали за ним. Мы смотрели, как он делал это и строил из себя пьяного, хотя он был совершенно трезвым, — утверждает Ханк.

— Я бы знал, если Лэнс поцеловал меня тогда.

 _Этот момент навсегда бы остался в моей памяти_ , думает Кит.

— Помнишь омелу на той вечеринке? Люди целовали тебя в щеку? — говорит Пидж.

У него есть размытые воспоминания. Рождественская вечеринка сразу после того, как Лэнс и Найма начали встречаться. Кит, стоя под омелой, действительно был очень пьяным. Один человек поцеловал его в губы, но он слишком быстро ушел, чтобы Кит понял, кто это был.

— О мой бог.

— Это одна из причин, почему мы думали, что вы, эм, делали что-то тогда. Я чуть не разнял вас тогда и не сказал что-то типа «Я вас люблю, но перестаньте быть мудаками и изменять своим партнерам», — говорит Ханк.

— Окей, Лэнс — это Лэнс. Но почему вы так внезапно начали критиковать его?

— Иногда ты говоришь о Лэнсе так, словно он какое-то неземное существо. Типа, хорошо, я люблю Лэнса и он мой лучший друг. Но он не идеальный, и он совершил несколько действительно глупых ошибок, и не похоже, чтобы ты тащил… или будешь тащить его вниз, — говорит Пидж.

— Да, Лэнс мой бро на века, но он совершает ошибки, иногда большие, и он не всегда прав. У него есть недостатки, у тебя есть недостатки, у нас есть недостатки, — добавляет Ханк.

— Да, бывает, ты даже говоришь о нас так, словно ты — обременяющий груз, с которым нам приходится возиться. Но это не так. Ты наш друг. Да, у тебя были трудные времена, но это не делает тебя наименее важным или нашим бременем, — продолжает Пидж.

— Ты член нашей семьи, и ты важен так же, как и любой из нас, — говорит Ханк.

Кит уже ярко-красный.

— Окей. Боже, стоп. Я понял, я понял… Спасибо.

Кит съезжает вниз на своем сиденье, стараясь выглядеть так, словно он дуется, но зная, что Ханк и Пидж, скорее всего, видят улыбку на его лице. Он чувствует настолько сильный прилив любви и благодарности, что дух захватывает. По правде говоря, он **не** понимает этого, но, услышав слова своих друзей, он все больше и больше начинает верить в это.

***

— Мое печенье будет намного лучше, чем у Кита!

— Не-а!

— Да-да!

— Не-а! Мое печенье самое лучшее!

— Мое!

Кит кладет вощеную бумагу на противень для выпечки и удивляется, как Лэнсу удается быть ответственным взрослым и пятилетним ребенком одновременно. Иногда быть рядом с ним и Катрионой — это как нянчиться с двумя маленькими детьми, которым он должен напоминать посмотреть по сторонам, прежде чем переходить дорогу, или кормить их, потому что они начинают капризничать, когда голодные.

Но бывают и такие случаи, когда Лэнс инстинктивно протягивает руку, чтобы защитить ее голову, когда Катрина бежит мимо предметов с острыми углами или когда он убеждает ее, что под ее кроватью нет никаких монстров, и у Кита теплеет в груди.

Широ хотел взять Аллуру в тот же поход, где он сделал ей предложение, чтобы отметить их годовщину. Хоть у них и были планы отметить годовщину всей семьей, поход — не самое подходящее место для ребенка. Кит с радостью взял на себя обязанности няни и купил печенье, которое, как ему казалось, захочет сделать Катрина для своих родителей. Каким-то образом Лэнс тоже присоединился к ним. Не неприятное дополнение к дню.

Кухня в ужасном состоянии из-за кухонных принадлежностей и муки. На фоне играет музыка из Холодного Сердца. Лэнс настаивал на фартуке, и Кит действительно надел его. Все казалось домашним, только не в плохом смысле. Он ценит эти моменты. У него не было любящей семьи, которая занималась бы этим в его детстве. Это не то, что он представлял себе в детстве. По правде говоря, он говорит себе, что не хочет этого. Но стоя на кухне и наблюдая за тем, как Лэнс соревнуется с Катриной в нанесении глазури на печенье, с мукой в волосах и желтой глазури на ее крошечном фартуке, заставляет его думать о том, что он лгал сам себе очень долгое время.

Впервые за долгое время Кит мечтает о прекрасном будущем. Это сложно. Ему трудно признать то, что он чего-то желает. Что он хочет носить фартуки, печь печенье, быть в безопасности и тепле, и с Катриной, и

И

Кит слышит стук в дверь. Он смотрит на свой телефон и хмурится. Широ и Аллура не могли вернуться в это время. Пока он идет к двери, он думает о том, что, возможно, музыка играла слишком громко.

Не совсем неожиданно, да и где-то в глубине души Кит знал, что этот день обязательно настанет.

— Лотор?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *если что, это когда ваш дружбан натягивает вам на голову одеяло, а затем пукает. ну, прямо туда.   
> От автора: Лэнс проворачивал такое с каждым. Буквально с каждым. Даже с Аллурой и Широ. 
> 
> **Ed Hardy - американский бренд одежды, обуви и аксессуаров, получивший бешеную популярность во всем мире.


	14. Chapter 14

Время останавливается, и все, что остается делать Киту, — смотреть, застыв на месте.

— Мы можем поговорить? — наконец говорит Лотор тем мягким, нежным голосом, который столько раз обманывал Кита.

Кит ждал этого, и сейчас он знает, что должен делать.

— Подожди секунду, — говорит он, возвращаясь в дом и закрывая за собой дверь.

— Кто там? — спрашивает Лэнс, улыбаясь и нанося лазурь на печенья.

— Лэнс, мне нужно, чтобы ты взял Катрину и вышел через заднюю дверь.

Лэнс застывает, услышав тон Кита.

— Там площадка по правую сторону парковки. Иди с ней туда. Сейчас же.

Он говорит тихо, но Катрина понимает, что что-то не так, кладет печенье на противень и смотрит на Кита очень сморщенным личиком.

— Кит, я войду? — кричит Лотор из прихожей.

Глаза Лэнса расширяются. Он подходит ближе и наклоняется к Киту.

— Черт, Кит. Я не оставлю тебя с ним.

— Отведи ее на площадку. Она ребенок. Лэнс, сделай это для меня. Пожалуйста.

Кит не хочет, чтобы Катриона находилась рядом с Лотором или стала свидетелем того, что может произойти в ближайшие несколько минут. Сейчас его приоритет — это Катрина, хотя, если быть честным, он не хочет, чтобы Лэнс тоже был рядом с Лотором. Он вздрагивает, когда на ум приходит непрошенное воспоминание с перевязанным Лэнсом на больничной койке.

Лэнс кивает, отходит и берет Катрину на руки.

— Но печенье еще не готово! — кричит она.

— У дяди Кита появились скучные взрослые дела. Я знаю тут одну очень классную площадку. Пошли!

— Да, Кэт. Иди и заставь Лэнса покачать тебя на качелях. Мы можем доделать печенье позже, когда ты вернешься. А готовым в любом случае надо остыть!

Катрина выглядит так, словно хочет поспорить, но Лэнс уводит ее через заднюю дверь, болтая что-то о детское площадке, в последний момент посмотрев на Кита взглядом, полным боли.

— Это был Лэнс? Правда?

Лотор стоит позади, а у Кита по коже пробегает табун мурашек.

— Нам не о чем говорить, Лотор. Хватит.

— Давай, детка, не будь таким. Поговори со мной.

Он касается руки Кита и поворачивает его к себе лицом.

— С меня хватит, Лотор. Пожалуйста, уходи.

Он вырывается из его объятий.

Лотор хватает его и притягивает к себе.

— Ну же, не отказывайся от того, что у нас есть.

— Прекрати, — повышает голос Кит, шлепая Лотора по рукам и отходя назад, — Я больше не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего. Все кончено, Лотор.

Он скрещивает руки на груди, надеясь на то, что он выгляди сильнее, чем ему кажется. Внутри него полный беспорядок: одна часть его хочет заплакать, а другая часть ненавидит ощущение тепла в груди, которое он почувствовал, оказавшись в объятиях Лотора.

Лотор делает шаг вперед.

— Не подходи. Я буду кричать. Я вызову копов. Я больше не хочу тебя видеть.

Лотор улыбается, и по его лицу расползается отвратительная улыбка.

— Ты же любил меня, правда?

Кит думает.

— Да. Да, я любил тебя.

— Хорошо. Но никогда не забывай, что я тебя не любил. Даже на секунду. Я никогда не любил тебя.

Кит смотрит в пол.

— Потому что кто может любить такое ничтожество? Ты один из самых жалких людей, которых я когда-либо встречал, которому нравится быть моей шлюхой и грушей. Ну правда, ближе к концу я уже сам с собой заключал пари, сколько дерьма ты сможешь вынести и все равно остаться со мной.

— Заткнись.

— И ты сейчас с Лэнсом? Забавно. Ты не думаешь о том, что он сразу же бросит тебя, как только ты надоешь ему? Или в тот же момент, когда он найдет вторую Найму, которую он сможет привести к своей семье и однажды завести детей? Он всегда повышал самооценку за счет тебя. Не обманывай себя, думая, что он когда-нибудь сможет полюбить тебя.

— Прекрати!

— Может, это твоя судьба. Цель всей твоей жизни. Ты живешь для того, чтобы люди пользовались тобой, а потом выкидывали, когда ты наскучишь им.

— Заткнись! — Кит закрывает уши руками.

Спустя секунду он чувствует, как Лотор убирает руки с его ушей.

— Как в старые добрые, — говорит Лотор, прежде чем поцеловать Кита. Кит отвечает. Это единственное, что он умеет делать, реагируя на близость.

Лотор на мгновение углубляет поцелуй, вылизывая рот Кита, а затем отстраняется и бьет его по лицу.

Кит смотрит на него, чувствуя, как в его груди поднимается гнев. Он почти забыл это чувство. Но пробуждать темную часть себя приятно.

— Тебе стало лучше? Думаешь, то, что ты делаешь с людьми, делает тебя настоящим мужчиной? — сплевывает Кит.

— Только с тобой, дорогой.

— Уходи. Просто, блять, уходи, — он выталкивает Лотора, нуждаясь в том, чтобы он был по ту сторону двери, чтобы он ушел из его жизни.

Лотор поднимает руку, словно собирается ударить снова, но Кит отбрасывает ее.

— Ты не ударишь меня снова. Уходи!

— Я ухожу. Я ухожу. Кстати, как часто Лэнс заставляет тебя отсасывать?

— Лэнс. Не. Такой. Как. Ты. Проваливай! — он подчеркивает каждое слово, продолжая толкать Лотора в сторону двери.

— Я уйду, когда мне будет очень хорошо.

— Нет, ты уйдешь сейчас, — доносится другой голос из коридора. Они были так отвлечены, что не заметили появившуюся огромную фигуру.

— Широ, — тихо говорит Кит.

Широ смотрит на Кита и отчетливо замечает его заплаканное лицо и темно-красное пятно на щеке. Он переводит взгляд на Лотора и смотрит так, как Кит никогда не видел.

— Черт возьми, Кит, скольких мужчин ты сейчас обслуживаешь?

— Если ты не уберешься из этого дома и жизни Кита за тридцать секунд, я вызову копов.

— Ты меня не заставишь.

— Думаю, ты поймешь, что я действительно могу это сделать.

Лотор злится и замахивается на Широ. Кит считал, что такое возможно только в кино, но Широ ловит его кулак прямо в воздухе.

Лото выглядит шокированным и начинает отступать, когда Широ начинает сжимать его кисть.

— Эй, эй… Прекрати!

Широ сжимает кулак Лотора так, что его лицо кривится от боли, а сам он падает на одно колено.

— Сейчас ты уйдешь и больше не будешь пытаться связаться с Китом. Никогда, понял?

— Боже, господи, да понял я! Он мне все равно больше не нужен.

Широ наконец отпускает его. Лотор поспешно встает, кидает еще один бешеный взгляд в сторону Кита и выходит через парадную дверь. Это был последний раз, когда Кит видел Лотора.

Широ тут же подходит к нему.

— Кит, ты в порядке? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Кит качает головой. Он чувствует себя подавленным.

— Я просто… Я так испугался, что он может сделать что-нибудь с Катриной или Лэнсом… Я…

Широ обнимает его. По одному виду напряженного Широ можно понять, что тот не уверен в том, что Кит захочет, чтобы к нему сейчас прикасались, однако Кит успокаивающе обнимает его.

— Спасибо, Широ, — говорит он, хватаясь за рубашку Широ.

Он машинально прощается со всеми, надеясь, что Катрина не заметит, что что-то не так. Аллура и Широ выглядят обеспокоенными, и говорят ему позвонить или написать, если ему что-нибудь понадобится. Он знает, что они вообще бы не ушли, если бы Лэнса не было с ним.

Лэнс мелькает где-то на заднем плане и очень нервничает.

Кит смотрит, как уезжает машина Широ и направляется домой.

— Эй, Кит! Подожди!

Лэнс быстро догоняет его и идет рядом.

Кит знает, что прямо сейчас Лэнс чувствует себя неловко, не зная, что нужно делать или говорить, должен ли он задавать вопросы или не поднимать эту тему.

Кит молчит, когда они заходят в помещение. Он хватает бумажник Лэнса, ключи и телефон и отдает все это Лэнсу.

— Я хочу побыть один.

— Что?

— Уходи. Пожалуйста. Мне нужно побыть одному.

Лэнс заметно расстраивается и направляется к двери. Приоткрыв ее немного, он останавливается и закрывает ее.

— А знаешь что? Нет. Ты сумасшедший, если думаешь, что я оставлю тебя в такой момент одного.

— Извини?

— Мне все равно, хочешь ты разговаривать или нет. Я остаюсь.

— Тебе нужно уйти.

— Нет. Я отказываюсь.

— Тогда я сам вытащу твою задницу отсюда.

— Не вытащишь.

— Я вызову копов.

— Это ты тоже не сделаешь.

— Лэнс, пожалуйста, просто уйди.

— Нет. Каждый раз, когда я оставляю тебя одного, ты сбегаешь.

— Сбегаю? От тебя? Боже, ты думаешь только о себе.

— Дело не только во мне. Ты сам закрываешься от других. Но не в этот раз, Кит. Не в этот раз.

Кит вот-вот полностью сломается, и он не хочет, чтобы Лэнс видел это. Он не хочет, чтобы Лэнс видел его таким. Он не может посмотреть Лэнсу в глаза, чувствуя язык Лотора во рту, вспоминая слова Лотора. _Не обманывай себя, думая, что он когда-нибудь сможет полюбить тебя._

Он почти убегает в спальню, захлопывая за собой дверь.

— Кит. Кит.

Лэнс стучит в дверь.

— Слушай, прости меня. Я знаю, что тебе хочется побыть одному, но я не могу жить с мыслью, что ты сейчас совершенно один. Каждый раз, когда я оставляю тебя одного, ты отдаляешься все больше и больше.

Кит прислоняется спиной к двери и съезжает по ней до тех пор, пока не достигает пола. Судя по звуку с другой стороны, Лэнс делает то же самое.

— Сначала тебе так больно, а затем ты страдаешь в полном одиночестве. Тебе больше не надо это делать. Я здесь. Позволь мне взять немного на себя.

Кит закрывает глаза. Слова Лотора ранили его, ранили его в самое слабое место. Но Кит сдерживает свой гнев. Он вспоминает всех тех, кто любит его. Он вспоминает, что Лэнс никогда не использовал его и не причинял боль специально. А он мог бы сделать это множество раз, как и Лотор.

— Я пойду в гостиную. Так ты сможешь побыть один, но не совсем. Хорошо? Я могу сделать горячий шоколад. Тебе не обязательно выходить и забирать его, но…

— Слишком жарко для горячего шоколада, — прямо говорит Кит.

— Для горячего шоколада никогда не бывает слишком жарко.

Кит встает и внезапно открывает дверь. Лэнс падает назад из-за внезапной потери опоры.

— Заходи.

Лэнс выгляди смущенным.

— Иди сюда и обними меня.

Лэнс выглядит удивленным, но кивает с серьезным лицом. Кит калачиком сворачивается на кровати. Лэнс наклоняется к кровати, не зная, что делать дальше, а потом Кит хватает его за руку и заваливает его на место за своей спиной. Ему всегда нравилось быть маленькой ложкой.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? Ты… Ты собирался вернуться с ним?

— Нет. Все кончено. Но в глубине души я рад, что он вернулся за мной.

Лэнс крепче сжимает его.

— Я любил его. Я знаю, что это трудно понять, но это так. Я очень сильно любил его.

— Все нормально. Я понимаю.

— Не думаю, что ты правда понимаешь. Но все нормально.

— Тогда объясни мне.

Кит глубоко вдыхает. В каком бы тесном контакте он не был с Лэнсом, он всегда старался свести свои эмоции к минимуму. Иногда Кит наивно полагал, что Лэнс не знает, как сильно он запутался. Кит думает, что пришло время полностью отказаться от этого притворства.

— Ты живешь, думая, что тебя никто никогда не полюбит. А потом кто-то берет и начинает любить. И вроде бы все не так плохо. Он приглашал меня на свидания и говорил, что я особенный. Он всегда был рядом. Он сказал, что мы всегда будем вместе. А я был таким одиноким. Наверное, это убого звучит?

— Нет, это не убого.

— Но это так. Он сделал больно мне. Он сделал больно тебе. Он разрушил все мои дружеские отношения. А я вернулся с ним и позволял ему делать со мной что угодно.

— Он не разрушил нашу дружбу, ведь мы все еще вместе…

— Вы хорошие люди, но я для вас обуза. Я не хочу быть один, но я дерьмовый и депрессивный друг. Типа, что я за человек, если позволял Лотору делать со мной все, что ему захочется?

— Ты прекрасный друг. А Лотор — абьюзер. Он знает, как манипулировать людьми, а ты его еще и любил. Ты не становишься плохим человеком, если ты кого-то любишь, а они пользуются твоей любовью. Это делает их плохим человеком.

— И ты. Лэнс, что же мне делать с тобой? Ты пудришь мне мозги.

— Почему?

— Сначала ты целуешь меня, а потом делаешь вид, словно ничего не было. Иногда болтаешь о девчонках, а потом на выходных мы с тобой лежим на диване в пижамах и обнимаемся. Ты берешь меня за руку и говоришь о будущем, но сам не сделал и шагу. Я не знаю, что ты делаешь или как ты себя чувствуешь.

Кит чувствует, как напрягается Лэнс.

— Все очень сложно, Кит. Мы оба расстались недавно, да у тебя и так много забот.

— Ни хрена сложного. Лотор всегда говорил мне, буквально еще с того возраста, когда мы не могли покупать алкоголь, что ты используешь меня. Что ты за счет меня поднимаешь себе самооценку.

— Эй…

— Дай мне закончить. Я не думаю, что это правда, но в глубине души я представляю, как ты сбегаешь с кем-то другим. Я не могу так, Лэнс. Я не переживу.

— Хорошо, хорошо.

— Типа, мы не можем это больше делать, если у тебя нет серьезных намерений, и я знаю, что это звучит как-то странно и старомодно, но… Лэнс, если ты просто играешься со мной, я думаю, это убьет меня. Я не вынесу этого. Никакого давления, верно? Но это, возможно, неправильно. Потому что, боже, я был бы ужасным парнем. Типа, я правда думаю, что ты заслуживаешь быть с кем-то вроде меня? Может, мне даже думать не стоит о нас, как о паре. Я буду назойливым и эмоциональным, и я не смогу это сделать. Я разрушу отношения. Я все испорчу. Потому что это моя сущность. Я все порчу и разочаровываю людей, и никто не хочет меня, если только они не могу воспользоваться мной. А когда они получают нужное, то оставляют меня и сбегают, становясь действительно счастливыми с другими людьми.

— Кит…

— А что будет, если ты захочешь детей? Ты захочешь, правда же? Я не смогу родить тебе ребенка, Лэнс.

— Кит, все хорошо, дыши со мной.

Кит понимает, что он задыхается, даже несмотря на то, что лежит на кровати. Лэнс, одной рукой растирая круги на животе Кита, другой успокаивает его.

Кит следит за ровным дыханием Лэнса, пока они сидят в полной тишине.

— Ну, думаю, ты уже видел, как я срываюсь, — говорит Кит, слабо посмеиваясь.

— Спасибо, что открылся мне. Я серьезно.

— Конечно, каждый же хотел посидеть со мной, когда у меня эмоциональный беспорядок. Какое удовольствие.

— Для меня это удовольствие.

Кит начинает вырываться из рук Лэнса, но Лэнс не отпускает его, — Не говори так.

— Удовольствие может быть не самым удачным словом, но я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне. Я хочу быть тем, кому ты доверишь все это.

— Хорошо.

— Наверное, сейчас совсем неподходящее время, и я не всегда хорошо разбираюсь в таких вещах, как, например, Пидж, Ханк или даже Широ, хоть я не знаю его хорошо. И я понимаю, почему ты открываешься им чаще, чем мне. Но когда ты сказал, что не знаешь, что я чувствую или чем занимаюсь, я понял, что хочу быть с тобой предельно честен. Я не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя. Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе, если ты этого захочешь и когда поймешь, что готов к этому. Я не хочу торопиться, потому что ты очень важен для меня.

Кит переворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Лэнса, а затем утыкается лицом в его грудь.

— Важно, чтобы мы сделали все правильно, окей?

Кит кивает, — Можем… можем посидеть так еще немного?

Лэнс кивает, продолжая массировать спину Кита.

Кит дремлет. Проснувшись, он видит Лэнса, заснувшего и обхватившего его руками.

Кит изучает его спящее лицо.

Он напуган. В глубине души он хочет выбежать из комнаты и больше никогда не связываться с Лэнсом. Он чувствует себя уязвимым и беззащитным, если человек перед ним хотел сделать ему больно. Но Кит так же хочет доверять ему. Перестать отталкивать.

Лэнс просыпается почти следом, лениво улыбаясь Киту.

— Доброе утро, красавчик.

— Сейчас не утро. И мы просто дремали.

— Хорошо подремали, красавчик, звучит не так классно.

Лэнс целует его в лоб и протягивает руку, чтобы взять руку Кита.

Кит больше не будет сопротивляться. Он молится, чтобы Лэнс не разбил ему сердце, закрывает глаза и наклоняется вперед до тех пор, пока голова не упирается в грудь Лэнса. Он глубоко вдыхает, и на мгновение все становится хорошо. Он чувствует тепло и безопасность.


	15. Chapter 15

Если бы молодой версии Кита сказали, что звонки — одно из самых страшных дел, которое он совершит будучи взрослым, он бы ни за что не поверил. Сначала он позвонил Пидж и попросил о помощи. На следующий день он позвонил Широ. Сейчас он звонит психиатру.

Кажется, это последний шаг в признании того, что образ одиночки, не нуждающейся в чьей-либо помощи, был неверным. Он не только не одиночка, но и человек, пытающийся им быть, а на самом деле так сильно облажавшийся, что теперь приходится платить кому-то, чтобы помогли.

Широ изо всех сил осуждает его мысли, говоря о том, что попросить о помощи может только сильный человек. Кит доверяет Широ и считает, что он прав. Он признает, что одна из причин, по которой он решает сделать звонок, — это человек, который почти все время находится рядом с ним. Он с Лэнсом каким-то образом вступил в отношения. Они это никогда не обсуждали, но посиделки по вечерам теперь заканчиваются поцелуями. Теперь они держатся за руки, когда проводят время вместе. Вполне естественным кажется и то, как Лэнс впервые представляет Кита коллеге как своего парня.

Однажды ночью Кит спрашивает себя: «Смогу ли я стать хорошим партнером для Лэнса?». Ответ — нет.

Но этот звонок он делает ради него.

Он наконец решает обратиться за помощью к психиатру. Когда он хочет пропустить первый сеанс, он представляет разочарованное лицо Широ и заставляет Лэнса плакать. Этой мотивации достаточно для того, чтобы войти в дверь и оказаться в комнате ожидания.

Первый сеанс был неловким, но вполне посильным. Она ему нравится. И там не было ожидаемых разговоров по типу «давай просто поговорим о чувствах».

Она говорит ему о том, что у него появились некоторые разрушительные мысли, и о том, что эти мысли загнали его в ловушку. Он всегда ожидал худшего и не мог доверять людям так, чтобы они стали его друзьями по-настоящему.

Таким образом он определяет эти мысли. Меня никто никогда не полюбит. Меня все бросают. Я не заслуживаю и не способен состоять в нормальных отношениях, как все остальные люди.

И начинает бороться с этими мыслями.

Люди любят меня, а я заслуживаю их любви. Сейчас у меня есть семья. Я заслуживаю и способен на нормальную жизнь с нормальными отношениями. Он знакомится со стратегиями, помогающими справляться с приступами тревоги и общаться с людьми. И это помогает. Его молодой Кит мог бы посмеяться над некоторыми упражнениями, но он был наивен, упрям и слеп. Старший же хочет быть хорошим другом, хочет быть хорошим партнером для Лэнса, хочет разорвать порочный круг, в котором он застрял. Старший понимает, что последствия не изменить.

Он задерживает дыхание, не встречаясь с Лэнсом взглядом, когда спрашивает, не хочет ли он пойти с ним на несколько сеансов. Немного испуганный, он ждет реакции Лэнса. Зачем Лэнсу ходить вместе с ним на сеансы? Это же скучно. Он мог бы делать что-то веселое, или важное, или мог бы поспать, или…

Лэнс берет его за руки, широко улыбаясь.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сходил вместе с тобой? Ты так доверяешь мне? — Кит удивляется, но быстро понимает, что поддержка Лэнса не должна его удивлять.

На этих сеансах Лэнс выкладывается по полной и не ведет себя так, словно это ужасное бремя. Психиатр содействует некоторым откровенным разговорам. Кит наконец рассказывает Лэнсу о том, что он чувствует и о чем думает во время панической атаки. Они обсуждают, как помощь Лэнса может стать более эффективной.

Она заставляет их создать список вещей, о которых, если они захотят, должен знать другой.

Кит подробно рассказывает о чувстве никчемности, о том, как он боится, что Лэнс бросит его, как боится того, что может быть тем, кто оттолкнет Лэнса.

Лэнс тоже честен. Он признает, что его расстраивает то, что Кит все еще не доверяет ему. Признается, что все еще беспокоится о том, что Кит бросит его ради Лотора.

Изнурительный сеанс, заканчивающийся замороженным йогуртом.

Кит наконец начинает рассказывать Лэнсу то, что так долго держал в себе. О приемных семьях. Все, что случалось с Лотором. Раньше он думал, что, держа все подробности подальше от Лэнса, он защищал себя. Но он действительно защищался. Он чувствует себя открытым и уязвимым. Лэнс терпеливо слушает, время от времени сжимая его руку.

А так же он узнает новое о Лэнсе. У него нет слезливой истории, и она, как правило, намного счастливее той, что рассказал Кит. Но он понимает, что для него Лэнс всегда был чем-то вроде фантазии, а не человеком с реальной жизнью, делающим ошибки или носящим брекеты много лет назад. Он узнает о том что Лэнс был весьма неуверенным подростком, о том, что его мать боролась с раком (сейчас она на стадии ремиссии), о том, что он сломал руку, когда катался на скейтборде, пытаясь покрасоваться перед другими. Кит цепляется за детали, впитывая в себя все, что делает Лэнса Лэнсом.

Иногда в его голове эхом раздаются слова Лотора о том, что Лэнс бросит его ради другой Наймы, что он никогда не приведет его к себе домой. Такие мысли появляются у него все реже и реже. Лэнс также, кажется, стремится доказать ему, что Лотор ошибается, даже точно не зная, что тот сказал.

Он правда хочет представить Кита своей семье. Кит соглашается, опасаясь ожидать слишком многого. Конечно, они были бы ему рады больше, если бы он был общительной и прекрасной Наймой, с которой можно завести семью. И все же, он точно видит, где Лэнс получает всю сердечность и доброту, когда они приезжают к его семье на выходных. Его принимают как сына. Они рассказывают ему, что Лэнс годами говорил о нем. Лэнс тоже счастлив, держась с Китом за руки на заднем крыльце и слушая неловкие истории из своего детства. За эти выходные список контактов в телефоне Кита увеличивается вдвое. Мама Лэнса вяжет им парные шарфы к Рождеству.

***

Тему секса первым поднимает Кит.

Физически они не продвинулись дальше поцелуев на диване. Он знает, что Лэнс хочет заняться сексом, но в то же время он внимателен и терпелив. Кит наконец чувствует, что готов. Он всегда наслаждался интимностью секса, а теперь он хочет испытать это с Лэнсом.

— Вообще-то, в эти выходные наша годовщина. Сделаем ночь свиданий? У меня дома? — спрашивает Кит и крутит в руках связку ключей. Лэнс высаживает его возле спортзала.

— Конечно. Приготовим что-нибудь?

— Да. К тому же, у меня есть кое-какие запасы.

— Еды?

— Смазки.

Лэнс кашляет.

— Хорошо. То есть. Если… Если ты этого хочешь.

— А ты не хочешь?

— О боже, хочу. Поверь мне, Кит. Но я хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно. Я готов подождать.

Кит задумывается на секунду.

— Я не очень хорош в сексе.

— Что… Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Иногда мне было больно, и мне это… не нравилось.

Лэнс долго молчит, разглядывая свои руки.

— Я пытаюсь говорить правильные вещи. Секс никогда не должен причинять боль. Конечно, если ты не хочешь, чтобы тебе было больно. Он… Он был твоим единственным партнером?

— Да.

Лэнс отворачивается, стараясь скрыть захвативший его гнев.

— Думаю, он был не самым лучшим партнером.

— Ты прав. Но это нас никогда не останавливало.

— Нам необязательно заниматься сексом.

— Но я хочу. Я хочу заняться сексом с тобой. Даже если будет больно.

— Нет, Кит, дорогой. Я никогда не причиню тебе боль, — Лэнс берет его за руки.

— Я знаю. Мне всегда нравилось быть так близко с кем-либо. И я хочу этого с тобой.

— Может, не будем спешить и посмотрим, что будет дальше?

***

Позднее на этой неделе они ужинают и целуются на диване, а потом Кит тянет Лэнса в спальню. Когда они забираются в кровать, Лэнс начинает нервничать. Он хрустит суставами и не смотрит в глаза Киту. _Милый_ , думает Кит.

— Лэнс, расслабься. Если ты так сильно нервничаешь, то нам не нужно это делать.

Кит снимает с себя рубашку и ведет рукой вниз по животу, надеясь, что выглядит сексуально, а не глупо.

— Знаешь, мы можем просто посмотреть телек, хотя я сейчас так сильно хочу тебя. А еще Широ заставлял меня ходить на йогу, так что сейчас я более гибкий, чем раньше. Но мы можем просто устроить марафон Древних Пришельцев или…

Лэнс издает странный звук, поразительно похожий на писк, а затем преодолевает расстояние между ними и целует Кита. Кит тянет Лэнса на себя.

Лэнс целуется как бог, но Кит хмурится, когда Лэнс трогает его. Он касается так, словно Кит сделан из стекла, словно он настолько хрупкий. Кит отстраняется.

— Эй, ты не сломаешь меня, окей? Обещаю, что скажу, если ты сделаешь что-то не так.

Лэнс снова притягивает Кита к себе, отвечая ему поцелуем.

Долгое время они просто лежат в кровати, целуясь и касаясь друг друга. Лэнс медленный и осторожный. Кит чувствует головокружение. Ласки и поцелуи Лэнса не похожи на то, что он испытывал в постели раньше. И он прикасается к Лэнсу тоже, изучая руками его тело и целуя все, до чего сможет дотянуться.

И Киту хочется большего. Он говорит это Лэнсу, который выглядит серьезным и решительным. Кит закрывает глаза, откидывается назад и задерживает дыхание, чувствуя пальцы, проникающие в него.

Кит — горящий фитиль, языки пламени ласкают его изнутри, а вся Вселенная рушится, когда Лэнс, разрабатывающий его, заставляет Кита дрожать. Он выдыхает и тянется к Лэнсу, стараясь соприкасаться с ним как можно больше. Лэнс выглядит теплым, безопасным и, кажется, ему можно доверять. Он чувствует себя растерянным, захваченным ощущением мягкой кожи на своей, чувством где-то внутри и теплом Лэнса. Он заводится все больше и больше, откидывает голову назад и стонет, когда Лэнс проникает глубже.

Когда он восстанавливает дыхание и поднимает голову, то видит внимательно смотрящего на него Лэнса.

— Мы можем просто остановиться на этом… Нам не обязательно идти до конца.

— Нет.

— Ты…

— Я хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас.

И он правда его хочет. Он хочет раствориться в Лэнсе, стать с ним одним целым, разделить с ним все, что у него есть.

Лэнс кивает.

— Хорошо, тогда просто скажи мне, если тебе будет больно или неприятно.

Кит кивает. Он не волнуется. Он не напрягается. Он верит Лэнсу. Он доверяет Лэнсу свое сердце и тело.

Боли нет. Он не двигается, а смотрит прямо в глаза, все еще выглядя слегка обеспокоенным. Кит улыбается и притягивает его лицо для поцелуя, а затем оборачивает ноги вокруг талии Лэнса и слегка покачивает бедрами.

Лэнс больше не сомневается.

Кит чувствует себя непонятно. Он притягивает Лэнса ближе, целует его в шею и стонет, когда Лэнс находит нужный ритм.

***

Кончив, он лежит несколько блаженных минут, поймав волну удовольствия, все еще проходящую по его телу. Он даже не осознает, что делает Лэнс, потерявшись в приятных чувствах.

— Вау, — наконец говорит он, открывая глаза и смотря на лежащего рядом и ухмыляющегося Лэнса.

— Черт. Мне… Мне жаль. Я даже не помню, кончил ты или нет. Мне надо было…

— Ты смеешься? Серьезно думаешь, что что-нибудь, имеющее пульс, выдержало это?

— Это?

— Ты кричал мое имя, когда кончал. Серьезно, это была самая сексуальная вещь, которую я когда-либо встречал, считая мою жизнь и порнушку.

Кит краснеет и думает, что стоит отрицать это, а потом смеется.

— Думаю, это был самый сильный оргазм за всю мою жизнь.

Лэнс целует его в щеку и выглядит счастливым.

— По правде говоря, я даже не уверен, что смогу стоять на ногах, а мне нужно в ванную.

— Кит, перестань, мое эго и так большое.

Не то чтобы Кит чувствует, что раньше в их отношениях чего-то не хватало, но он наслаждается близостью, которой раньше между ними не было. Кожа к коже, тепло Лэнса, его тело, его сердцебиение. Когда потом они обнимаются, Кит чувствует страх, говорящий ему о том, что все слишком хорошо и Лэнс слишком добрый. Но эта мысль приходит к нему лишь на мгновение. Лэнс любит его, а он любит Лэнса, и это единственное, что имеет значение. Кит больше не отпустит его.

***

Он оканчивает колледж холодным декабрьским днем. Когда Кит говорит, что хочет пропустить всю церемонию, Лэнс и Широ смотрят на него жалостливым взглядом. Таким образом, он берет на время шапочку с мантией и садится с остальными выпускниками. Большинство из них выглядит как дети, даже несмотря на то, что Кит ненамного страше.

Затем следует фотосессия. Кит один. Кит перед зданием кампуса. Кит, подбрасывающий шапочку в воздух. Кит и Широ, пожимающие друг другу руки. Кит с Широ, Аллурой и Катрионой. Целый фотосет с ним и Кэт. Катрина, пытающаяся схватить его шапочку. Обнимающиеся Кит и Лэнс. Он и Лэнс с Катриной. Пидж притворяется, будто вот-вот ударит его по руке. Ханк обнимает его и отрывает от земли. Наконец, какой-то добрый незнакомец фотографирует их всех вместе. Позже он вставляет эту и фотографию с Кэт, где она тянется к его шапочке, в рамку и ставит их в спальню.

Он хочет, чтобы его семья всегда была рядом.


	16. Эпилог

В мире проживает более семи миллиардов человек. Иногда Кит думает об этом, думает обо всех тех людях, которых он никогда не встретит, о гуще безликой толпы, обо всех людях, которым все равно, если Кит сегодня умрет. Когда он умрет, все быстро забудут о его существовании. В прошлом эти мысли заставляли его чувствовать себя подавленным, одиноким, незначительным и никчемным.

Сейчас же эти мысли имеют другой смысл. В этих семи миллиардах человек он нашел своих людей, которые будут заботиться о нем всю жизнь. Ханк и Шей. Пидж. Широ, Аллура, Катрина и еще одна жизнь, за которой дяде Киту придется присматривать.

И Лэнс.

Они съезжаются. Сквозь боль перемен, включающих в себя привыкание Лэнса к тому, что он разговаривает во сне, и крики Кита, вышедшего из себя из-за мокрых полотенец на полу, они начинают нормальную жизнь.

Не сказать, что все идет идеально. Этот Кит иногда не доверяет Лэнсу. Этот Лэнс никогда не обижается на это. Иногда этот Кит не просыпается посреди ночи, чувствуя руки Лотора на своей шее или со страхом потерять Лэнса.

Но со временем такие моменты случаются все реже и реже, а если они и случаются, то ими становится намного легче управлять. Кит продолжает ходить к психиатру. Лэнс продолжает быть его опорой.

Когда Кит был моложе, он читал книги, в которых говорилось, что счастье — это стекло*, которому слишком легко разбиться. После этого ты не сможешь склеить его воедино, и ты никогда не сможешь снова вернуться к тому счастью. Он понял это так, словно он был навсегда испорченным, словно нельзя отменить то, что уже было сделано. Что его счастье было разрушено почти с самого рождения. В какой-то степени это правда. Кит не может притворяться, что он — чистый лист. Часть его всегда будет нежеланным ребенком, жертвой насилия. Но повзрослев, Кит понимает эту цитату иначе. Даже разбитое стекло можно склеить. В зависимости от вида стекла и используемого клея, оно даже может стать сильнее и прочнее. И Кит стойкий. Кит выдерживает это испытание. Он больше не боится сражаться со своими демонами: он ведет эту войну успешно, становясь сильнее, принимая и обрабатывая раны, нанесенные его душе.

Вместо того, чтобы думать о том, насколько ужасна жизнь, он думает о том, что это не так. Что из этих семи миллиардов людей и бесконечных возможностей, он с Лэнсом записывается на компьютерные курсы. Что существуют Ханк и Пидж. Что Широ поддерживал его даже тогда, когда Кит был в самом ужасном положении. С ним так же происходили хорошие вещи, которые драгоценны ему, и которые он никогда не собирается отпускать.

***

— Дорогой? Милый? Любовь всей моей жизни?

— Боже, Лэнс, что ты натворил?

— Сначала пообещай, что не будешь злиться…

Кит заходит в их квартиру после работы, закрывая за собой дверь и надеясь, что Лэнс не спалил кухню или что-то в этом роде.

— Где ты?

— В задней комнате.

— В моем кабинете? Почему… Почему ты там?

Он подходит к закрытой двери, и внезапно его пронзает страх. Лэнс никогда не входил в эту комнату. Он предпочитает работать в гостиной, развалившись со своим ноутбуком, а не в, как он выражается, «душных» кабинетах. Кит глубоко вздыхает. Он не хотел, чтобы Лэнс был в той комнате, потому что именно там он прятал…

Дверь распахивается, а затем появляется смущенное лицо Лэнса.

— Обещаешь?

В кабинете раздается вой, исходящий точно не от Лэнса.

— Что… что за хуйня, Лэнс.

Кит толкает дверь и ничего не видит. Затем он замечает какое-то движение.

Крохотная черно-белая собака съежилась в углу, понурив голову и дрожа.

— Слушай, Кит, она бродила возле меня несколько дней, и возможно, что у нее есть хозяин, хотя мне так не кажется, и она выглядела напуганной, и голодной, и одинокой, и я знаю, что мы не обсуждали это с тобой, так что я могу отвезти ее в приют, если ты хочешь, знаешь, у нас есть парочка таких, в которых не убивают животных, то есть, если ты так хочешь, и…

— Чшш. Ты разговариваешь слишком громко, это пугает ее.

Он опускается на колени и протягивает руку, чтобы собака понюхала ее. Она понюхала ее и, подумав, опустила голову на его колено. Кит нежно погладил ее, а потом снова посмотрел на Лэнса.

Лэнс зажимает рот рукой, смотря на них еще мгновение, а затем тоже опускается на колени.

— Боже, ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я люблю тебя, — он шепчет Киту на ухо, прежде чем тоже погладить собаку.

Они отводят Бэтти (Лэнс уже дал ей имя, несмотря на то, что притворялся, мол, ему все равно, если собаку придется отвезти в приют) в гостиную, где они начинают строить планы. Им надо сходить в магазин. Когда Лэнс вернулся домой, он дал ей хот-дог, но ей нужна настоящая еда. Им так же нужно найти ветеринара.

Когда Лэнс уже собирался идти вместе с Китом в зоомагазин, Кит проскальзывает в свой кабинет, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Он подходит к столу и выдвигает второй ящик справа. Он перебирает несколько скучных на вид бумаг и находит под ними маленький фетровый мешочек. Он открывает его, доставая черную коробочку. Он облегченно вздыхает, все еще чувствуя страх, когда видит, как блестит на своем месте необнаруженное кольцо.

— Дорогой, ты готов? Как думаешь, какой цвет понравится Бэтти? Розовый или фиолетовый? Ей нужен поводок, возможно, шлейка, собственные миски…

— Иду- Подожди секунду!

Кит снова прячет коробочку, аккуратно кладет бумаги на место и закрывает за собой дверь кабинета. Он идет по коридору и видит Лэнса, стоящего у двери, улыбающегося и протягивающего ему руку.

Кит изо-всех сил будет держаться за то, что ему дорого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Цитата из книги Unless Кэрол Шилдс   
> Внешность Бэтти: http://www.animaroo.com/assets/sites/animaroo.com/img/breeds/img/rat-terrier_medium.jpg?1355978528
> 
> Несчастливый финал: вначале я думала, что у истории будет два конца: счастливый и нет. Когда я набросала эту историю, мне было оч херово, так что плохая концовка просто отвратительна.   
> Итак, несколько глав назад Лэнс и Кит воссоединяются, но все заканчивается тем, что Лэнс целует его, а потом уходит. Потом он пишет ему смс-ку и просит с ним потусоваться. Тогда они занимаются сексом, а не просто целуются. Лэнс очень незрелый и пугается, потому что чувствует, что он просто воспользовался Китом. Он говорит, что потом напишет ему, но какое-то время не дает о себе знать (примерно несколько недель?). Кит эмоционально подавлен и чувствует себя использованным и выброшенным тем, кого он любил, поэтому кончает жизнь самоубийством. Я рил начала писать эту главу, но удалила ее после 3-4 предложений :p А затем будет несколько глав, в которых Лэнс до конца своей жизни будет винить себя в его смерти и сожалеть о том, что не позвонил/написал Киту раньше.  
> Я планировала такой конец, но нынешний мне нравится больше. Лэнс + Кит + здоровые отношения + собаки = хочу, чтобы так заканчивался каждый фик по клэнсу!


End file.
